5 years
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Shikamaru was supposedly dead and Neji was heartbroken. 5 years later, he comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character. I only own the plot.

**Warning: Yaoi, no like; no read.**

* * *

'_Five years. It's been so long since I left this village,' _Nara Shikamaru thought as he walked past the gates and into Konoha.

It was late at night and only the two people sitting at the table were in sight. Raidou and Genma were the two people.

"Hey, who are you?" Raidou called out as he spotted sight of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took off the hood that was covering his head and waved to them. "Hey."

They looked shocked for a moment before making their way to him.

"Shikamaru, is that really you?" Genma asked, clearly still in shock. "Pinch me."

Raidou smirked and pinched Genma painfully in the arms.

He stopped staring at Shikamaru and rubbed his arm while glaring at his lover.

"Idiot, I didn't mean it literally," he complained.

Raidou laughed and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Sorry."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "You two are the same as before."

Genma smiled, "Yea."

"So what happened? Hokage-sama said that you were dead," Raidou said, turning serious.

"Yea," Genma added. "And it was you first ANBU mission!"

"Nothing much," Shikamaru told them. "I was on a mission to spy on Akatsuki for five years. Well, it was not really spying. It was more of infiltration. Anyway, they found me out and I'm lucky I'm still alive. Also, it was really lucky that they only found out after five years because I would have completed my mission by then."

"I see," Raidou said. "Everyone was really sad when they heard you were dead you know..." he paused for a while uncertainly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Especially... him..." Raidou said in the end.

Shikamaru's heart clenched painfully in his chest. If there was one thing he regretted about taking up the mission, it was that he had to leave without telling his lover anything.

"How was he?" he asked softly.

"He was heartbroken," Genma replied just as quietly. "He stayed in the Hyuuga Compound for many months without coming out."

"He was completely hysterical when Tsunade told him that there would not be a funeral since your body was not found," Raidou continued. "They even had to inject him to calm him down.

"When he did come out, forced by Hinata-san and Hanabi-san, he looked a mess. He was totally different. I never saw him like that before," Genma carried on.

"How many months did he spend not going out exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"A little over two years..." he replied.

"Oh..."

Shikamaru did not know what else to say. Two years?! He had not expected Neji to stay in his house without going out at all for two entire years.

"Shikamaru-san!" a voice called.

The three men turned around at the interruption and saw Shizune running towards them.

"Hey Shizune," Genma greeted.

"Look who's back!" Raidou told her, grinning.

She smiled. "I know. I saw you guys talking."

"Right, I guess you want me to go to the tower to report to Hokage-same?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Shizune said. "Please come with me."

"See you guys later," he said as he turned to leave.

"Hey Shikamaru," Genma called and he turned back to look at the couple.

"Yea?"

"Whatever happened; don't feel too bad okay?"

"Yea, sure."

With that, he walked with Shizune to the Hokage tower.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Genma asked Raidou worriedly.

"I'm not sure..." his lover replied, sighing.

"I wonder how he'll react when he finds out..."

"Why didn't you tell him anyway?" Raidou questioned.

"I think it's better if he finds out himself or if Neji tells him," Genma explained as Raidou nodded. "I'm sure Shizune feels the same."

* * *

"Whatever happened to Neji," Shizune started wearily, noticing Shikamaru slumped lightly when she mentioned his name. "It's not your fault. As a shinobi, missions always come first."

"Yea, I know," he muttered as they entered Tsunade's office.

"You're back," Tsunade said. She was standing with her back faced towards him, looking out of the window.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he replied as Shizune closed the door.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"Rather tired..." he answered.

"Okay, I just wanted to check if you were okay," she told him in concerned, turning around. "Since you are, you can go home now. Take your time to do the report. I'm sure everyone will have a lot of questions for you, especially your parents and friends."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," he said.

"Alright, get out," she said as she took her seat.

"Goodbye, Hokage-same," he said as he took his leave.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Shizune asked worriedly.

Tsunade did not reply immediately. Sighing, she looked at Shizune.

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "Quite a few things have changed over these five years."

Shizune sighed.

* * *

Shikamaru walked the entire way home instead of just jumping on the roofs. He needed time to think of what to say to his parents.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, I was spying Akatsuki for five years and I'm back now. Oh yea, and the thing about me being dead, that's a lie," he said sarcastically as he reached the front door.

"WHAT?!" came a loud shriek from behind him.

He quickly spun around and saw Yoshino standing there in her yukata.

"Kaa-san!" he said, obviously surprised.

"Shikamaru, is it really you?" she asked as she walked over to him, equally shocked.

"What's wrong?" Shikaku asked, running out of the house, having heard his wife's shout.

"Oh my God... Shikamaru?" he asked.

Yoshino walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"My God..." she breathed out. "It's really you!"

She buried her face in his chest and started crying. Shikamaru was shocked. His mother, Nara Yoshino, the woman who was always so tough, was actually crying.

After he got over the shock, he hugged his mother. Only then did he realise how much he had missed her. During the times in Akatsuki when he was alone, he also thought it was too quiet without her nagging and scolding.

Pulling away, she wiped her tears hurriedly and led her son into the house. She made him sit down on a couch before going to the kitchen and getting him a cup of tea.

After they settled down, Yoshino immediately turned back into her usual self, as if everything that happened outside did not happen at all.

"Now, explain," she commanded as Shikaku nodded.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head uncertainly.

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I planned on telling you," he confessed, referring to the previous incident.

"What happened?" Shikaku asked.

"This boy here said that he was actually on a mission to be a spy in Akatsuki and that him being dead was a lie," Yoshino told her husband, folding her arms.

"Yea..." Shikamaru said nervously.

"Oh," Shikaku said. "You should have told us, you know! But I guessed it can't be help since you were on a mission."

"What do you mean it can't be helped?!" Yoshino demanded. "He could have at least told us! We're his parents!"

"Yes, but Kaa-san, I did not want you and Tou-san to be worried," he explained.

"So you thought faking your death would not make us sad?" Yoshino asked sarcastically.

"Err... not exactly but still..." Shikamaru muttered. "I never thought I was going to come back alive and well."

His parents sighed.

"I guess so," Yoshino said, giving in. "I admit that that was probably the better option of the two."

Shikamaru then explained everything to his parents, all the way from when he had received the mission up till the point he got home.

"Right, son, go to sleep now," Shikaku said after a moment of silence. "I suppose you're very tired."

Shikamaru shot his father a grateful look and nodded.

"I'll go upstairs now," he told them as he stood up.

"My, Shikamaru! You have grown!" Shikaku exclaimed as he realised his son's new height for the first time.

"Yes, you have," his mother agreed.

Shikamaru smiled. He could see the happiness in their eyes now that he was back.

He went into his room and collapsed onto his bed, smiling. Even though he had been gone for five years and dead to the whole of Konoha, his mother had still kept his room in its best condition.

Smelling the familiar scent of his bed, he soon fell into a deep slumber.

**TBC**

Please leave a review! D

-Winterblazewolf


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Shikamaru awoke to the sunlight peeking in through his closed blinds.

Groaning, he sat up reluctantly. It had been ages since he slept so soundly. Glancing at the clock, he realised it was already 2pm. Come to think of it, he had not slept in for a long time either.

"Stay in bed or go out... stay in bed or go out..." he kept muttering the two options before succumbing to the first option. But first, he got up and completely closed the blinds.

He laid back down onto his bed and had every intention of sleeping until the next day when his mother opened his door and demanded him to get up.

"Why?" he asked.

She glared at him, "I think I have already let you sleep in long enough!"

"Fine," he grumbled. "You troublesome woman."

As his back was turned to his mother when he was going to the bathroom, he did not see the smile that flickered across the face.

'_I'm glad that some things about him are still the same.'_

After washing up, Shikamaru went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Shikaku was at the dining table as well. Apparently, he was getting ready to go for a mission since there was a bag by his side. Suddenly, it occurred to Shikamaru that his mother was alone in the house whenever his father went on a mission.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san must be lonely when you go on missions huh?" he said, biting into his toast. It was still hot, meaning his mother had heated it before waking him up.

"Yes, I guess so," Shikaku replied. "She missed you a lot you know. But you know her. She just wouldn't admit. She cries to sleep sometimes you know. And just to let you know, I missed you too."

Shikamaru's heart clenched at the thought that he had put through his parents, especially his mother, so much pain. He felt so guilty but there was nothing he could do to change the past.

"I'm sorry," he said causing his father to look at him.

"Whatever for?" Shikaku asked, though he had a good idea.

"For causing you and Kaa-san so much pain," he said.

Shikaku laughed lightly. "You're forgiven though you should probably tell your mother that too."

Shikamaru smiled at his father. "Of course I will. I think I'll drop by Chouji's later."

Shikaku grinned and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that that best friend of yours is currently dating your other teammate," Shikaku said, laughing when he saw Shikamaru's look of disbelief.

"No way..."

"Yes way."

"Then I have to go see Chouji right away," Shikamaru declared as he finished his third toast.

He reached for another one but realised there was none.

He laughed. "I missed Kaa-san's cooking."

Shikaku smiled. "Well, since I will be going to the Hokage tower, we'll be going separate ways so I won't see you to Chouji's."

Shikamaru nodded as both men stood up to leave. They walked to the door and were stopped by Yoshino.

"Take care of yourself on your mission," she told her husband with a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay," he said and left.

"Kaa-san, I'm sorry," Shikamaru said, deciding that it would be the best time to tell his mother that.

"About?" she asked, confused.

"For causing you so much pain when I was gone," he answered as she smiled at him

"I have already forgiven you the moment I saw you again," she told him.

He smiled gratefully and embraced his mother. She returned it and they stayed there for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"Now, be on your way," she said briskly as she went back into the house.

Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

Shikamaru stood at the entrance to Chouji's house and was contemplating whether he should enter or not.

'_What if he hates me?' _he thought nervously.

He stood there for about half an hour before a sharp gasp broke him out of his reverie.

"Shikamaru!" came a squeal and before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground by a blur of purple and blonde.

"I... Ino?" he asked uncertainly.

Said Kunoichi got off of him and smiled at him brightly.

"Come on in," she said and knocked on the door loudly.

'_Guess she made the choice for me,' _he thought.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Chouji stood in the doorway. He saw Ino and immediately pulled her into an embrace.

Shikamaru smiled. He knew Chouji had always liked their female teammate so he was glad for his best friend.

Ino laughed and pulled away, giving Chouji a light kiss on the cheek.

"Look who's here!" she said excitedly, pointing to Shikamaru.

Chouji gasped and Shikamaru was almost instantly pulled into a crushing hug.

"Chouji," he gasped out. "Can't breathe..."

Chouji immediately let go of him and pulled him into the house, all the way to his bedroom. Ino was following behind, amusement clear on her face.

He sat Shikamaru down on his bed and flipped the on switch on his lamp before shining it on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru winced at the sudden ray of light and blinked a few times before he adjusted to it.

Chouji and Ino stood in front of him.

"Where have you been? Why did the Hokage tell us that you were dead?" Chouji asked.

"And why didn't you tell us anything at all? Did you know we were worried sick, hmm?" Ino continued arms across her chest.

"Guys, relax," Shikamaru said, laughing as he pushed the lamp away.

Ino laughed and sat beside him with Chouji on the other side of him.

"I missed you guys too you know," he said, putting his arm over his two friends' shoulder.

They laughed.

"Idiot, tell us why," Ino said, poking him in the ribs.

Shikamaru sighed and they made themselves comfortable before Shikamaru went into his story for the second time.

After about an hour, Shikamaru ended. Chouji and Ino were staring at him in shock.

"My God!" she said. "You could have been killed!"

"Yes, that's a very dangerous mission!" Chouji agreed, chomping on some chips.

Shikamaru sighed. "See, I knew you guys would have reacted this way. That's why I chose to ask Hokage-sama to tell everyone that I was dead. Honestly, I'd rather you guys be sad for a while than worry for me every single damned day for five years."

Chouji and Ino nodded.

"I see your point," Ino said.

"Yea, I don't think I would like the feeling of worrying everyday of five years either," Chouji said.

"I'm glad you guys don't hate me," he told them sincerely.

Chouji scoffed and Ino shook her head.

"We could never be mad at you for long," Chouji said, speaking for both himself and his girlfriend.

"Meaning you were mad at me before?" Shikamaru asked, chuckling lightly.

"Well, I was a bit mad when I heard that you were dead," Ino confessed as the three of them laughed.

Shikamaru got up and stretched.

"Wow, it's 3.30pm already?" he said in shock.

"Yea, I didn't realise at all," Ino said as she got up as well.

"How about a late lunch at Ichiraku?" Shikamaru suggested as Chouji got up as well.

"Of course!" Chouji said and they went out of Chouji's house and went to Ichiraku.

On the way there, many people were shocked when they saw Shikamaru. However, they did not meet anyone they were really close to so no one went over to them and demanded an explanation from Shikamaru.

After they sat down and made themselves comfortable, they ordered their ramens.

At first, the two people at the shop did not realise Shikamaru until Ayame served them their food.

"Shikamaru-san!" she said in shock. "I thought you were dead."

Shikamaru laughed and jokingly told her that he had rose from the dead, getting a laugh from all the occupants of the ramen shop.

"I'm sorry but I don't really want to explain it now..." Shikamaru said apologetically to the father and daughter.

"It's alright!" Ayame said cheerily and went to help her father wash the dishes.

"It's been so long since we last ate here together!" Chouji exclaimed as he ordered a second bowl.

"Yea," Ino agreed as the three teammates started to reminiscence about the past.

They were pulled out of their thoughts by a loud shout.

"Teme, stop grumbling! I won the game fair and square so I get to pick the place we eat at!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine..." Sasuke replied dejectedly.

"Sasuke's back?" Shikamaru asked his other two teammates in shock.

They nodded and exchanged glances with each other wearily.

"That's a good thing right?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed the glances which his friends exchange.

A few seconds later, Naruto came in, along with Sasuke, Hinata and Neji.

Neji stopped walking as soon as he saw Shikamaru and the latter immediately stopped eating.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

**TBC  
**-Winterblazewolf


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Neji then turned and ran out of Ichiraku. Shikamaru quickly took off after him before anyone realised what was happening.

Sasuke and Chouji made to follow them but were stopped by Naruto and Ino respectively.

"I think they need to talk," Ino said.

The three new arrivals then took a seat.

"What happened? I thought Shikamaru was dead!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino sighed.

"We just found out this morning too," Chouji told him.

Ino nodded. "We were really shocked too when we first saw him but I was more of happy than shock."

Chouji smiled at Teuchi and Ayame, "Since we have to explain to these three over here, would you like to listen as well?"

They nodded and sat down on two chairs.

"Well..." Chouji then began what Shikamaru told him and Ino just a few moment before.

* * *

Shikamaru finally caught up with Neji. He had run into forest and had stopped by a lake. Neji was facing the lake and his back was to Shikamaru.

"Why?" Neji asked softly.

Shikamaru looked away. What was he to say?

"You're supposed to be dead," Neji continued, his voice was void of emotion and it made Shikamaru feel worse.

Without knowing what else to do, Shikamaru started telling Neji what he told Chouji and Ino, except with more details. He wanted to tell Neji everything but it would take too long.

After an hour and a half or so, Shikamaru finished. Neji still had not faced him and he did not know what to do. There was a long silence before Neji turned around and glared at Shikamaru furiously.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked angrily.

He glared at Shikamaru straight in his eyes and Shikamaru could see nothing but hatred in those pale lavender eyes. He felt as if those eyes could see through him and right into his soul. He looked away from guilt more than anything.

"I didn't want you to worry for so long," he muttered. "I did not even know whether I would be alive."

"Did you think I would have cared if I would have to worry about you every day for five years?" Neji demanded harshly, snarling.

When he did not get a response for Shikamaru, he continued.

"Did you know that I was heartbroken?! I did not leave that bloody house for two years, not even for missions! And I was a Jounin, for fuck sake! I was supposed to not let emotion come in the way. Do you realise how bloody fucking weak people thought I was?!" Neji asked, enraged.

Shikamaru glared at Neji. "How was I to know that?"

"Oh so that gives you the right to just tell the Hokage to announce to the whole village that you 'died'," Neji answered back sarcastically.

"It's _my _life," Shikamaru retorted, voice getting louder.

By now, they were standing rather close to physically hurt the other.

"Then you shouldn't have let me in _your _life in the first place, you selfish bastard!" Neji shouted angrily, jabbing his chest with each word he spoke.

That was when he realised that Shikamaru had very well grown about a head taller than him. His height was at Shikamaru's lips.

_Oh great, five years and he's still taller than me _Neji thought sourly.

"You wanted to come in," Shikamaru shouted back angrily.

Unable to hold back his anger, Neji reached out and painfully slapped Shikamaru hard on the cheek.

"You bastard," he snarled angrily.

'_God damned it! That bastard was the one who left and he's pushing the blame on me?!'_ Neji thought in anger, fist clenching in anger.

'_God, Shikamaru, why are you getting angry? Because you were expecting a crying Neji in your arms, happy you're back?' _Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

"Look, I..." Shikamaru trailed off as he realised that Neji was not wearing his hatai-ate like he always did. And instead of the curse seal on his forehead, there was nothing.

"What happened to the curse seal?" he asked subconsciously.

Neji took a few steps and stared at him in incredulous before realising that he had come back after five years of being 'dead'.

'_That was why you ran away anyway, you idiot,' _he thought to himself.

"It's been five years," he said calmly. "It's been a long time. There's no such thing as the Head family and the Branch family anymore. As such, there is no need for the fucking curse seal."

Shikamaru stared at him in disbelief. He was ecstatic and the anger he felt moments before dissipated. He had temporary forgotten that Neji and him were in the middle of an argument.

"Now we can be together!" he exclaimed happily, totally forgetting the fact that technically, they were not together anymore and that Neji absolutely hates him.

Neji looked at him in incredulous again.

"Did you bloody think we can pick off from when you 'died' five years ago?" he asked sincerely.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked. He really did not know what the problem was.

Neji shook his head. "You're too naive, love." The last word was added in sarcastically.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, frowning. "Now there's no need to consider the Head family since there's no more Head family."

"There's no 'we' anymore. There's only you and I. It was decided so when you decided to 'die'," Neji explained as he started walking away.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked desperately. "Just because I left, it doesn't mean we can't be together."

He grabbed hold off Neji's hand and stopped him from walking away.

"Because," Neji started, hitting Shikamaru's hand off. He resumed walking away.

"Because?"

"I'm dating Sasuke," was the simple reply as from the Hyuuga as he disappeared into the trees.

Shikamaru stood there in a state of shock.

"No... no... no..." he muttered softly as he leant against the tree. "This isn't happening..."

He slid down against the tree and just sat there.

* * *

"And now he's back!" Ino finished happily.

She and Chouji had taken turns to tell the others what Shikamaru told them. It had taken slightly shorter, about forty-five minutes, as they left out all the parts which they thought was not necessary.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Well, it's a good thing that he's back safe and sound!"

"Yes, I agree," Hinata said. "I just wonder how Neji will react."

She bit her lower lip worriedly. Naruto put a comforting arm around Hinata's shoulder and smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine," he told her.

Smiling back, she nodded.

Sasuke stood up. "I'll go find Neji."

"Okay," Chouji replied as he stood up and stretched. "Ino and I will go search for Shikamaru."

"Right, and we'll go home," Naruto said.

They bid their goodbyes and left, with Hinata paying the bill as she offered.

"Shika?" Ino called as she trudged through the forest with Chouji in tow. "Where are you, you lazy boy?"

Chouji chuckled, "He's not a boy anymore, Ino."

Ino smiled, "Ah well."

"Shikamaru, come out!" Chouji yelled, causing birds to fly away in fright.

"Quit your yelling!" Shikamaru shouted. "I'm over here."

Following the sound of their friend's voice, Chouji and Ino soon found their teammate sitting at a tree with his back slumped against it.

"Hey, what happened?" Chouji asked kindly, taking a seat beside his best friend as Ino stood next to them, obviously worried.

"Let's get to your house first," Shikamaru told him. "I want to know everything that I missed out in these five years."

Chouji and Ino exchanged glances before nodding. Shikamaru deserved to know.

Chouji got up and offered a hand to Shikamaru while grinning, "So are you going to come or sit there until nightfall. It's already past five you know."

Shikamaru took Chouji's hand Chouji helped him up. He returned the grin and they went back to Chouji's house to have yet another long conversation.

* * *

"Neji?" Sasuke asked tentatively as he approached his boyfriend who was sitting comfortably on a hill, watching the sky.

"Hey, Sasuke," Neji said as Sasuke who laid down beside him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Neji answered. "I just told him off and informed him that there was no such thing as the Head and Branch family."

"I see," Sasuke said, grasping Neji's hand in his.

"Are things between us going to change?" he questioned, not daring to look at Neji and half expecting Neji to answer a 'yes'.

Neji turned to look at the Uchiha and smiled lightly. He moved nearer to the Uchiha and rested his head on rested his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put his arm around Neji's shoulder.

"Baka, didn't you hear me?" Neji said lightly. "I told him off and told him about him about the Hyuuga family. I did not say that we had a tearful reunion."

Sasuke chuckled, "Tearful reunion?"

"Ah, Gai-sensei and Lee are rubbing off me!" Neji groaned, burying his head into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke patted his head in sympathy. "That can't be healthy, can it?"

Neji shook his head. "No, that can't."

Sasuke laughed and Neji laughed with him.

"Don't have silly thoughts anymore," Neji told him, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Just because he's back it doesn't mean that anything will change between us," Neji continued.

Sasuke sat up and Neji followed.

He wrapped an arm around Neji's waist and smile.

"Yea, I know," Sasuke said as they continued watching the sky. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**TBC**

Review, please. D

-Winterblazewolf


	4. Chapter 4

This is basically just the chapter where I write the more important things that happened when Shikamaru was gone D Enjoy! D

* * *

Chouji and Ino decided that it was too tiring to tell Shikamaru everything that happened in those five years. So instead, they had dinner at Chouji's house and watched a movie before going back to Chouji's house to stay the night.

The next morning, they got up at eight and had breakfast. At eight thirty, they went back to Chouji's room start telling Shikamaru about what had happened in Konoha while he was gone.

"What do you want to know first?" Ino asked. There were so just many things to tell the Nara.

"The Hyuuga clan," he said without a moment's hesitation.

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Neji told you already?" she asked and he confirmed her suspicion by nodding.

"If so, you should see a tape," she said and went off to find said tape.

"Naruto recorded what happened," Chouji explained as Ino came back with tape in hand.

She inserted it into the player and started playing it.

**On tape**

Hinata was in sitting beside her father, Hiashi, in a big room. Neji was standing behind her, emotionless mask on. There were also people sitting on each side of the room.

Shikamaru knew they were all Hyuugas due to their eyes and the robes they were wearing.

"They're Elders and member of the Head family of the Hyuuga clan," Chouji whispered as Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Hiashi said. "Meeting dismissed."

As everyone was preparing to leave, Hinata stopped them.

"Wait, I have something to say," she said.

Hiashi looked at her but she averted his gaze and cast her eyes towards the ground.

After everyone was seated again, Hiashi turned to her.

"Well, say it now," he said.

"I think the Branch family should be demolish," Hinata announced as the people in the room looked at her in shock, including Neji.

"What the... Hinata-sama?" Neji whispered a look of shock on his face.

She smiled at him. "Nii-san, just keep quiet."

Neji did as he was told but continued looking at Hinata wearily.

After getting over the initial shock, people started whispering to each other.

"That's impossible!" one of the Elders yelled out as several others started agreeing.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "How is that impossible may I ask?"

"It's just unheard of!" the same Elder huffed, crossing his arms.

"Then our secret wouldn't be protected would it?" another one piped up and Hinata addressed her.

"Why, there is a way," she stated.

"And that is?" Hiashi asked, interested in what his older daughter had to say.

"There is a seal that can seal the Byakugan's secret after we die," Hinata explained. "But it'll only be activated when we die. It's not at all like the Branch family seal."

"That's stupid," another Elder replied. "Besides, it's traditions."

"Traditions change," Hinata retorted, folding her arms. "And since I'm the heiress, I would like to change these _traditions_."

"I don't see why not," Hiashi said. "It's a good idea. We can really be called a family then."

"Yes, I agree," one Elder spoke up. "Traditions have killed my sister and if there is a way to prevent people from sacrificing themselves, why not?"

"Yea, there are talented shinobis in the Branch family too," another Elder said. "Neji is one. And Hizashi was same. It was a shame he died."

Shikamaru realised Neji flinch slightly at the mention of his father.

There were murmurs going around in the group.

"I agree," someone spoke up and it was none other than Hiashi's and Hziashi's father.

All the talking stopped and all eyes were focused on the old man.

"I had to put the curse seal on my son personally. Did you think I feel good about it?" he asked calmly, eyes looking at Neji.

"I had to watch the curse seal being put on my own brother, my own twin brother, and there was nothing I could do but watch," Hiashi spoke up. "We had a good relationship. We were the best of friends but because of the darned curse seal, Hizashi hated me! He chose death to protect me and his family yet he still died hating me!"

Everyone in the room, including Shikamaru, was shocked. Hiashi _never _swears so it was really was as a shock. Silence filled the room.

"My younger brother died to protect me because of a mistake I made and the last words he ever said were 'I hate you yet I love you'," one of the females confessed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"My younger cousin died to save me as well. I was an only child and she was the closest thing I had to a sibling. Even after the curse seal was placed on her, she still treated me so kindly," a member of the Head family confessed. "She smiled when she died."

"My younger sister died to save me and the last thing she told me was 'I hate you'," another Elder confessed, sorrow in her voice. Tears were trickling down her face.

"My aunt, the closest thing I had to a mother because my mother died when I was born, was killed because she wanted to protect me."

"Yes, there should no more deaths like these in the future," the first Elder who yelled out admitted quietly. "My uncle died to protect me as well."

"I had to activate the curse seal on my brother because I thought he wanted to kill Hinata," Hiashi said as Neji winced slightly.

"We have all become so paranoid," Hiashi stated.

"Yes, we have," an Elder agreed. "It's stupid."

"We should abolish the Branch family," said another Elder. "Let us all just be _one _family."

Hinata smiled as more and more people started to agree.

"Yes, we have all decided to agree to the abolishment of the Branch family."

"Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling.

"Neji, why are you still here?" Hiashi asked sternly.

"Pardon, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked, still shocked by the whole thing.

"There is no more need for the honorific. You can just call me uncle, regardless of where we are," Hiashi said, chuckling.

"Now, why are you still here?" he asked in his usual stern voice.

"Huh?" Neji asked, confused.

"Go tell the rest the good news, you!" Hinata said, laughing as Neji smiled before running out of the room.

"Oi, you, up there!" an Elder shouted, facing the camera. "What are you doing?"

"Naruto-kun??" Hinata asked, surprise and shock written all over her face.

"Hinata-chan!" he waved hello as she giggled.

"Get down! What are you doing there?" an Elder demanded, glaring.

Naruto turned the camera to himself and said happily, "Ah, this is the end of the video. I must say I am rather proud of myself without being discovered and am able to record this whole thing. I mean, Neji didn't even notice."

His tone changed to one of fright. "And now I have to end this video before I get slaughtered by the entire Hyuuga family for not explaining what I'm doing. Bye!"

With that, the screen went black.

**End video**

Shikamaru was laughing. The way Naruto ended the video was just too hilarious.

After his laughing, along with Chouji's and Ino's, subsided, he breathed out, "Hinata's so cool."

"That was everyone's first reaction," Ino said, laughing again.

"Yep, and that's how the Branch family got abolished," Chouji said. "It's all thanks to Hinata."

"By the way, Naruto called her 'Hinata-chan', are they dating or something?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Dating? Che," Chouji said.

"They're married!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wow," Shikamaru said. "Who else got together while I was not here, besides you two?"

"Hmm let me think..." Ino said. "Ah! Shino and Kiba!"

"Lee finally won Sakura's heart after exclaiming in front of the whole Konoha that he loved her after giving her a thousand flowers," Chouji said, chuckling. "Ino was even happier. He bought all the flowers from her."

"Yep, that was a lot of money!" she exclaimed. "Even after I gave him a discount, you know!"

"You should have been there!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Yes, it was so sweet!!" Ino said as Shikamaru laughed.

_Looks like I have missed out on rather a few good things huh? _He thought sadly.

Chouji and Ino must have realised what he was thinking because they immediately continued.

"Guess who Tenten is going out with?" Ino asked, smirking.

"Hmm... no one in Rookie Nine plus three is really available," Shikamaru muttered. "So, Gaara?"

Chouji and Ino burst out laughing and Shikamaru waited for them to calm down while tapping the floor impatiently.

"Nah, it's Kankurou!" Ino said, laughing.

"You're joking," Shikamaru said in disbelief.

Ino shook her head. "I'm not."

"Oh my God..." Shikamaru said.

'_Kankurou and Tenten... never in a million years would I have imagined that...'_

"Temari hooked up with some random guy in Suna and the two siblings are trying to find a girl or guy for Gaara," Chouji said, laughing. "They're actually trying to get _Gaara _to date someone!"

Shikamaru started laughing as well. He just could not imagine Gaara going out with someone.

_'No offence to the Kazekage,' _he thought.

"So why did Sasuke come back?" Shikamaru asked tentatively and Chouji and Ino glanced at each other. That was definitely a sensitive topic.

"Well, we're not really sure but we heard that he decided he did not want to kill Itachi and be a container for Orochimaru or something," Chouji answered truthfully.

"I believe the only people who know the whole are Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji and Lee, since he's dating Sakura," Ino said, huffing a bit. It was almost as if she believed that Lee only got told because he was dating Sakura. "She didn't even tell me, her best friend!"

Shikamaru nodded.

"And err, how did Neji get together with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know..." Chouji said. "Sorry."

"Yea," Ino said apologetically.

"It's okay," Shikamaru mumbled softly but Chouji and Ino could tell that he was upset.

Ino quickly decided to change the subject. She did not want her friend to be unhappy on his second day back. And certainly telling him that Neji was not worth was just going to make him sulk.

"Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are together you know!" she said excitedly.

Shikamaru smirked lazily, "Yea, I caught them once before I left."

"What?!" Chouji exclaimed.

"They have been going out for more than five years then, those liars," Ino grumbled before a sadistic grin filled her face. "Wait till I tell this to the rest."

Chouji placed an arm on her shoulder and laughed lightly. "Relax!"

"Then did you know Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are engaged?" Ino asked happily.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. That he did not know.

"No way," he breathed out. "So Asuma finally made his move huh?"

"Yep, right after you left," Ino said. "He was heartbroken and decided he wanted to cherish everyone close to him."

"Yep, they have been engaged for almost a year and a half now," Chouji said.

"Why haven't they got married sooner?" Shikamaru asked curiously. If Asuma had decided he wanted to cherish everyone around him, shouldn't he marry Kurenai already?

"Well, Asuma always believed that you were still alive and he said that if after three years you still did not show up, he would then marry her," Ino said, smiling.

"Every one of us gave up hope, but he did not and Kurenai-sensei supported him," Chouji said.

Shikamaru smiled as he thought of the teacher who had taught him all he needed to know to be a shinobi.

"I should pay them a visit one day before they think that I had forgotten then," he said, laughing.

"Yea, we'll go with you," Chouji said as he got up.

"Oh, he's busy today," a voice called out as the three prepared to leave the room.

Yoshino stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Eh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hokage-sama says she wants the report by tomorrow, do you think you have time to visit Asuma and Kurenai?" Yoshino asked sinisterly as Shikamaru groaned.

"See you tonight for dinner at our favourite barbecue place?" Chouji asked as Shikamaru prepared to leave.

Shikamaru nodded and left.

* * *

That night, they met at the restaurant at nine, with Shikamaru being slightly late. Chouji and Ino had already started eating since Shikamaru had told them there was no need to wait for him.

"How did it go?" Ino asked, putting some more meat to cook for Shikamaru.

"Well, it's done," Shikamaru replied. "I'll submit it tomorrow."

"Okay," Ino said. Chouji was busy eating.

"By the way, is it just me or does everyone we're close to are already dating?" Shikamaru asked curiously as Ino nodded.

"Gai and Anko are dating," Ino told him as he choked on his food. She watched in amusement, trying hard not to laugh.

She let him calmed down a while before smiling. "They're not dating each other, just dating someone else. I forgot to mention it just now."

"I see," Shikamaru said as he took a sip of water.

They continued chatting over dinner; well Ino and Shikamaru did most of the talking. They split the bill and began their way home.

"So Gaara's the only one not dating someone else?" Shikamaru asked when they reached the place they would have to go their own ways.

"Yep," Ino answered.

"Why?" Chouji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Suna tomorrow and maybe start a relationship with Gaara," Shikamaru announced casually and walked away, leaving his two friends gaping in pure shock behind him.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is up! D Please enjoy reading! Thanks for the support so far!

Sorry to those who wanted this to be a Gaara/Shikamaru. Shikamaru only said that because he wanted to try making Neji jealous. D As well as see Chouji's and Ino's reaction.

* * *

The next day, Chouji and Ino arrived at Shikamaru's house at ten with worried faces. They saw Yoshino standing at the doorway with a frown etched onto her face.

"Hey, Yoshino-san, what's wrong?" Ino asked concernedly as they approached the elder woman.

"That bastard of a son is packing his things and going to God knows where!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "He's only been back for two days!"

"Don't worry, we'll get him to stay," Chouji said as he entered the house with Ino trailing behind.

"Thanks," Yoshino said as they climbed up the familiar stairs to Shikamaru's room.

"Welcome," Ino called. She was sure she heard Yoshino mumble something along the lines of 'that idiot son'.

Shikamaru's door was open so the couple let themselves in to find Shikamaru packing his stuff like his mother said he was doing.

"My God, Shikamaru, you are not really planning on going to find Gaara, are you?" Ino asked in shock as she stood in the doorway.

"What? I'm lonely and Gaara's alone so we make a perfect match!" Shikamaru told her, stuffing in another shirt.

Chouji rolled his eyes and pulled Shikamaru's bag away as the former glared at him.

"If you want to have Neji back, you should try another method," Chouji told him as he gaped.

"How did you-" Shikamaru was cut off by his best friend.

"Know? Well, knowing you, there was no way you were going to up Neji. Not this easily," Chouji explained, smirking smugly as Shikamaru sighed and let the shirt he was holding drop to the floor.

"We'll help you, idiot," Ino said as she sat on his bed.

He smiled at his two friends gratefully. "Thanks."

"Besides, I don't think Gaara would appreciate it if you suddenly appeared in front of him asking him to date you," Chouji joked as all three friends laugh.

Shikamaru looked out of the window. The clouds were grey.

'_Looks like it's going to rain,' _he thought.

Neji was on top of a hill, relaxing. He wanted some time off by himself and Sasuke gladly let him.

Sensing the presence of someone else in the hill, Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area.

"Asuma, what do you want?" he asked, deactivating his bloodline limit.

Asuma walked towards the younger Jounin and greeted him.

"He's back, isn't he?" Asuma asked casually though Neji could still hear the happiness in the older man.

Neji did not reply him and begun to busy himself with tidying the flowers he bought in memory of his father instead. Pink and white roses. He liked them. They were also Hizashi's favourite.

"I told you he'd be back. I told you to have more faith," Asuma said softly as he saw the Hyuuga stiffen at the mention of Shikamaru.

However, Neji continued ignoring Asuma.

"Do you really hate him?" Asuma asked. He knew he was sort of pushing his luck but he cared about Shikamaru and wanted to see whether Neji still loved Shikamaru as much as before.

"Do you have anything else to say that doesn't have to do with him?" Neji questioned, kneeling down as he continued to arrange the flowers randomly.

Asuma was silent. What was he to say?

"I thought so."

He started to walk in the direction down the hill.

"Pink and white roses?" Asuma asked, raising an eyebrow.

He learnt from Ino exactly what they meant.

Neji stopped in his tracks, hesitantly turning around slightly. "Yes."

"Is it just coincidence?" Asuma continued.

"Coincidence?" Neji repeated, a bit curious as to what Asuma had to say.

"They mean 'I love you still and always will' right?" Asuma asked although it sounded more like a statement to Neji.

"And?" Neji asked, frowning. "I do_ still_ love my father and I will always do. What did you think the flowers were for?"

"No other person?"

Neji sighed and turned fully to face Asuma.

"Look, I know how much you care about him and all. I also know that you did not lose faith that he was still alive although everyone did. I thought you were stupid then but I guess you think I'm the stupid one now since he's really alive right? I guess I should have believed in him more but I didn't and now I have moved on. Don't expect me to act as if those five years did not happen. And what about Sasuke? I'm not about to leave him just because that person decided to return to Konoha," Neji said firmly and surely before going his way.

Asuma sighed.

"He still loves you," he called out, not sure whether Neji heard him or not.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai were in the former's house making plans for their wedding which would be held a month later. It was moved forward as Shikamaru had returned.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Asuma went to get the door. He was greeted by the sight of his three former students.

"Yo," Shikamaru greeted, waving lazily.

Chouji and Ino had smiled on their faces. Asuma immediately ushered the three shinobi into his house.

"Kurenai, look who's here!" Asuma called out as his fiancée came rushing to the door.

"Woah, be careful of the baby," Asuma chided playfully as Kurenai hit his shoulder lightly.

"Ah Ino!" she exclaimed happily as she grabbed the younger kunoichi's arm gently. "You're just in time! Hinata's arriving soon to help me pick the colour for my wedding dress and some other things. I think Naruto is coming too. And since you're here, you shall help me as well!"

Ino nodded excitedly and the two females went upstairs.

"You," Asuma started as he turned to face Shikamaru. "Will be my best man for my wedding."

Shikamaru was slightly taken aback but nodded happily nonetheless. Asuma smiled.

"I missed you," he said, ruffling Shikamaru's hair affectionately.

Shikamaru laughed and agreed.

"Well, you were the reason I postponed this marriage, so you have to be the best man," Asuma half explained, half mock scolded Shikamaru and Chouji laughed.

"Sorry," Shikamaru apologised, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm not blaming you!" Asuma replied, laughing at Shikamaru's embarrassment.

"Kurenai-sensei sure looks happy," Chouji commented as the laughter died down.

Asuma's eyes softened. "Yes, had I known that she would be this ecstatic, I would have married her earlier."

"But I would not be happy if dear Shikamaru wasn't present," Kurenai said as she reappeared with Ino.

The guilt that Shikamaru felt after hearing Asuma's comment disappeared as the female Jounin smiled at him.

"Why did you come down?" Asuma asked affectionately.

"Hinata's arriving soon with Naruto. I saw them from the window," Kurenai answered, smiling.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Asuma opened it to reveal Naruto and Hinata.

"Yo people!" Naruto greeted, grinning widely.

"Hi," Hinata replied, smiling as well until she caught sight of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ignored her as he realised something.

"Wait," he said suddenly as he turned to the engaged couple. "Did you say 'baby' just now?"

Said couple exchanged glances with each other sheepishly before they nodded.

"Oh my God!" Ino squealed as she and Hinata brought Kurenai upstairs to talk about 'women stuff' as they called it.

"So, how long has it been?" Chouji asked casually though there was an obvious smirk on his face.

"Three," Asuma mumbled, looking anywhere but the three people who stood before him.

"Got impatient, did we?" Naruto asked knowingly, a smirk firmly in place.

Shikamaru decided to join in the fun as a smirk slid into place.

"My, my, Asuma and here I was, thinking that you had better control than that."

Shikamaru 'tsk'ed as the other two tried hard not to laugh.

Asuma flushed a bright red and the other three could no longer hold their laughter in and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up and help me with the preparations," Asuma mumbled as he went into a room.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto followed him in, still laughing.

**TBC**

Hope you guys liked this chapter. D Please review! D

-Winterblazewolf


	6. Chapter 6

Ano. So here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy. D

* * *

The four Shinobi were just beginning to discuss about Asuma's wedding plans when Asuma and Chouji noticed the rather thick tension between Naruto and Shikamaru.

The two men exchanged weary glances and decided to do something.

"You two are friends… right?" Chouji asked wearily, not wanting either one of the two to shout at him even though he was sure they would not.

They both did not reply and stared at the ground.

Asuma sighed deeply.

"Guys, we're trying to discuss my wedding plans, could you at least make an effort to seem like you're happy?"

"Sorry, I am happy! But," Naruto said before glancing briefly at Shikamaru and decided to joke a bit to lighten up the atmosphere. "My 'brother-in-law' will have my head."

The other three laughed as Naruto cracked a smile.

"Five years and you have not changed a bit," Shikamaru told him. "How troublesome."

"Speak for yourself," Naruto retorted childishly, sticking his tongue out.

Shikamaru snorted; suddenly the tension was gone already.

Asuma and Chouji heaved a sigh of relief. At least Naruto was not going to make Shikamaru's life a living hell. However, they were not so sure about Hinata.

"Anyway," Naruto stated, turning serious. "You really want to know how Neji thinks about you right?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not sure," Naruto confessed, causing the other three to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean I'm not sure in the sense that he gets angry whenever you're mentioned. And since we all know how good he is at masking his emotions so that is really something. So either he really hates you or doesn't want to admit he loves you," Naruto explained, hands moving as he talked.

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. It was really difficult to tell but he just hoped it was not the former.

"Right, let's get on with the plans," Shikamaru suggested before muttering a 'how troublesome' under his breath.

A few hours later, at seven, they were done and decided to have some dinner before doing whatever they wanted to do.

Asuma and Kurenai had made a reservation at a restaurant and Hinata had to go home to attend some clan's business. Knowing that her husband hated things like that, she asked him to go for lunch without her first.

"Oi, Shikamaru," Asuma called as Shikamaru prepared to leave. "Come here for a moment."

"Yea, Asuma?" Shikamaru asked, walking over to him and Kurenai.

"I saw Neji and talked to him for a bit this morning," he said. "There were some pink and white flowers with him. I think you know what they mean."

"I see… but they can't possibly be for me…" he muttered.

"I have a feeling they are," Asuma told him, patting his back. "Just wanted to let you know."

Shikamaru smiled and left with Naruto and Chouji, bidding the couple good-bye.

"Where should we eat?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto and Chouji beamed simultaneously.

"Ichiraku's!" they both answered at the same time, sharing identical grins.

Shikamaru laughed and agreed.

"But I have to go pass this to the troublesome Hokage first," he told them and they decided to accompany him.

The walk to the Hokage tower was short since they were rather near and it was spent in a comfortable silence. Shikamaru noticed that nothing much had changed in Konoha.

He entered Tsunade's office after a knock and saw the Hokage drinking sake.

'_Glad to know she hasn't changed at all…' _he thought, shaking his head lightly.

"Nara, report," she, as usual, went straight to the point.

He smirked and gave her a booklet.

She opened it and flipped through the pages before glaring at Shikamaru, eyes ablaze with anger. Shikamaru merely smiled, leaving Chouji and Naruto wondering what was wrong.

"What is this?" she snarled, holding up the booklet before throwing it at him promptly.

He caught it easily and shrugged. "The report?"

"Nara…" she growled, her tone warning.

Naruto took the booklet from Shikamaru and started laughing after he flipped through the pages. Chouji, who was standing right beside him, burst out into laughter as well.

On each page was written a single word.

**This**

**Is**

**The**

**Report**

"Fine, I'm sorry," Shikamaru apologised though he sounded like he did not mean it and passed the real copy to Tsunade.

She flipped through it and smiled.

"Good. Now get out," she commanded as she returned to her sake.

The three males just reached the door before the voice of the Hokage stopped them again.

"And one more thing; welcome back, Nara," she said, sincerity laced in her voice though she did her best to try and disguise it.

Shikamaru smiled, "Glad to be back."

"Good, now really, get out," she replied as the three Shinobi closed the door behind them.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru commented, smirking as he shrugged.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto made his way back to the Hyuuga Compound quickly. He had stayed out for rather long time and it was already eleven. And he missed his wife.

"I'm home!" he shouted as he entered the Compound.

"Shut up!" came a yell from one of the Hyuugas nearby and Naruto grinned at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," he replied and made his way to his and Hinata's room.

"Naruto, there's people sleeping," Neji muttered as he walked towards the loudmouth.

"Yo, Neji," he called happily as he ran to his cousin-in-law.

"Hinata's sleeping already," he informed the other as said person reached him.

"Oh then I shall not disturb her," he said, smiling.

Naruto then decided to try his luck and ask Neji about Shikamaru. He knew that he was Sasuke's best friend and all but that was precisely why he wanted to ask Neji. He did not want anyone of them to get hurt. They were all people he vowed to protect.

"Err… Neji… can I asked you something?" he asked, chuckling a bit nervously.

"Yes," Neji replied, wondering what it was that got Naruto so anxious.

'_It'd better not be about Nara.'_

"Do you really hate Shikamaru?"

'_Why do I have to be right?' _

Neji sighed mentally at his accuracy and regarded the blond with a glare.

"There's no need to glare at me!!" he yelled defensively as Neji covered his ears.

"There's no need to shout when I'm only a meter away from you. You do know that I can hear perfectly well even if you whisper right?" Neji asked calmly as Naruto looked at the ground sheepishly.

"But still… answer the question, Nii-san!" Naruto said. He only used 'Nii-san' when he wanted Neji to do something for him.

Neji sighed and shook his head.

"By shaking your head, do you mean 'no, I'm not going to answer you' or 'no, I don't hate Shikamaru'?" Naruto asked before adding. "That rhymes a bit."

Neji laughed at Naruto's antics and shook his head again.

"Naruto, I don't hate him," he finally replied as he walked to his room, Naruto following close behind. "I just don't know how to act around him."

Closing the door behind him, Naruto sat opposite Neji and listened.

"But if so, shouldn't you have a talk with him?" he asked, confused.

Things were that simple, wasn't it?

"Naruto, the problem is, I can't," Neji said after a moment's thought. "I get angry whenever I see him."

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know," Neji shrugged. "But that's rather unbecoming of a Shinobi."

"Ano, do you still love him at all?" Naruto asked tentatively. This was, no doubt, a sensitive question.

"I don't know," Neji replied and Naruto almost choked.

To say he was shock was an understatement, he was shock beyond shock. He had honestly thought that Neji would not answer him. Either that or he had expected a 'no'.

Suddenly, he remembered that when Neji was tired, he would usually answer the questions thrown at him. Well, as long as the person who asked the questions was close him.

"Then what about Sasuke?" Naruto probed as Neji sighed.

'_Ah don't get mad!' _he thought anxiously.

"I don't know," Neji mumbled tiredly as lay down on his bed.

"Stop asking, Naruto," he requested as sleep starting to claim him. "I'm tired and do me a favour and not repeat any of this to anyone except Hinata."

"Okay, I understand," Naruto whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the already sleeping Hyuuga. "Good night."

With that, he left the room and returned to his own room where his wife was sleeping.

"Where have you been?" she murmured sleepily as she felt Naruto slip into bed beside her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep as well.

**TBC**

Please leave a review. D

-Winterblazewolf


	7. Chapter 7

Neji let out a soft frustrated growl and turned to his right so that he was facing the ceiling instead of the wall.

It was already nine and Neji was still in bed. It was unlike him to 'sleep in' until such a time unless he was really tired or there was something on his mind that made him dread waking up or think about really hard. He usually woke up at six or seven.

Unfortunately, on this very morning, he was both tired and thinking about something. Well, some things. Well, someone. Fine, some people. More specifically, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

He really did mean what he told Naruto the previous night. He was rather sure what he felt for Sasuke was love but what about his feelings for Shikamaru then? Well, they definitely were not hate. Or perhaps they were…

He sighed again. He really had no clue as to what his feelings were. He felt guilt towards Sasuke as well but he did nothing to betray the Uchiha.

'_I should get up now,' _he thought.

He never did like staying in bed for too long even when he was extremely exhausted. It made him feel uncomfortable and as if he was wasting time.

He got out of bed and got ready for the day before he decided to look for Naruto first, to make sure he kept his promise of not telling anyone what he had told him the previous night. Even if he was sleepy, it did not mean that he would not remember things. It was quite the opposite in fact.

"Naruto?" he called out gently as he reached outside Hinata's and Naruto's room.

"Coming," Naruto replied and a few moments later, he was standing in front of Neji in the doorway.

His hair was messed up as usual and Neji suspected that he had just woken up.

"About last night-" Neji started only to get cut off by the hyperactive blond.

"I know, I won't tell anyone except Hinata but I already told her," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh I see," Neji mumbled, still a bit tired. "Thanks."

"Ano, Neji, why do you look so tired?" Naruto asked, noticing his cousin-in-law fatigue state.

"I was reading a bunch of reports yesterday and I've just finished when I heard you announcing your arrival," Neji explained, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms defiantly, sticking out his tongue playfully.

"I wasn't that noisy!" he defended.

"Yea sure," Neji answered, laughing.

He was really glad that Naruto married Hinata. The atmosphere around him also seemed better and much more fun and well… relaxed.

"Ah well, I have to go now. I'm meeting up with the guys," he told Neji as he strolled off. "See you!"

"Bye," Neji bade as he went back to his room, trying to decide what to do for the day.

Sasuke would not be free as he was one of the people Naruto was meeting up with. The others were Sai, Shino and Kiba.

Hinata, on the other hand, was out with Ino, Sakura and Tenten. He presumed they went shopping or had their usual 'females outing only'. Once they asked him and Kiba to tag along and Neji wondered if they knew he was a guy.

"I'll just read those reports again," Neji muttered as he neared his room.

"Neji-nii-san," a voice called out. Neji recognised it to be the voice of his younger cousin, Hanabi.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around to greet her as well as face her.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you now," she said, smiling. "She said to bring those reports with you too."

"Sure," Neji said. "Thanks, Hanabi."

"Welcome," she replied cheerily and went off to do her own stuffs.

Neji retrieved the reports from his room and went to the Hokage tower. At least there was something for him to do now.

* * *

"Hyuuga, I presume you have read all those files?" Tsunade questioned, referring to the files he had placed on her desk.

Neji nodded in response and she grinned.

"Good," she stated, clapping her hands together.

"As you know, those are all the information we have on Akatsuki and that Nara boy has just returned from an infiltration mission from spying on them?" she asked, bending forward, resting her chin on her propped up hands.

Neji tensed slightly but Tsunade noticed it. He knew where this was going. He should have known from the start when Tsunade told him to read those files.

"Well, apparently, it says here in Nara's report that Akatsuki were initially really 'bad' but now, they have turned 'good'," Tsunade informed him, handing Neji a new file.

"Just scan through it," Tsunade ordered and Neji did as he was told.

After skimming through its content, Neji placed the file back onto the Hokage's desk. He wondered why they turned good.

"Well, your mission is this. You are to go meet up with Nara Shikamaru at the entrance of Konoha at 1pm," Tsunade stated in a serious tone. "Discuss with him the details on Akatsuki and decided whether they have really repent or are just faking it."

"I understand," Neji said and he was about to go off when she stopped him.

"And ask him anything you need to know," Tsunade said. "You are his superior."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Neji said politely. "I shall take my leave now."

She bade him 'goodbye' with her customary 'get out'.

"What you suggested better be a good idea," Tsunade commented idly as she searched for her sake, after Neji was well out of ear shot.

'_Shit, Shizune must have hidden them away again!' _she thought anxiously, inwardly cursing her assistant.

"Of course it is!" Jiraiya said in indignation, appearing beside her. "They might be able to sort out their feelings!"

"Baka, Hyuuga's going to be wearing a mask," Tsunade told him, leaning back into her armchair. She had given up hope of finding any sake.

"Why would Hyuuga be wearing a mask?" Jiraiya asked, genuinely confused. "And why is he Nara's superior anyway?"

Tsunade gave him a stare of disbelief and shook her head when she realised he really did not know what she was talking about.

"Hyuuga's an ANBU," she said after a while. "ANBU Captain."

"Ohh!!" Jiraiya exclaimed, smiling. "I know that!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him and stood up, stalking to the door.

"Oi, where are you going?" he asked, following her.

"Don't follow me!" she warned, tone dangerous.

"That really does not answer my question, Tsunade," he muttered, rolling his eyes, ignoring her tone which promised him death.

"Oh go write your books!" she shouted, irritated at the other Sanin.

He ignored her remark and continued following.

"I'm going to get some sake ok?" she relented after a while. She was getting annoyed at Jiraiya anyway.

"I'll go with you!" he announced cheerfully.

She sighed and continued on her way. There was no way she was going to get him off her back. He was persistent… in a super annoying way.

* * *

'_Damn it,' _Neji thought in frustration as he walked around the forest. He went there when he was stressed or angry. In this case, it was the latter. _'Why do I have to be the one to go on this mission?'_

Neji sighed as he sat down and leant against a nearby tree. There was really no use getting all worked up because of a mission. It was not really a mission anyway; they were only going to discuss.

'_Baka, you're going to wear a mask. He would not know it's you. Hell, he doesn't even know that you're an ANBU, needless to say an ANBU Captain. Which reminds me, why are you getting so emotional when you're an ANBU Captain?'_

Neji took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down but it was a futile attempt. What he wanted to do right now was to scream out loud but that would be improper so he did not do it.

'_I have to really stop thinking like that. It almost feels as if I'm scared or excited to meet him which I'm sure I'm not. I'm just dreading it.' _Neji tried to convince himself and it was working but just barely.

Neji groaned and laid his head on his knees. Why was he getting so nervous for? This was the same feeling…

Suddenly, he realised the answer.

It was the same feeling he had when he had started going out with the Nara for the first time.

The thought made the guilt that he was feeling earlier rush back into his mind, making his sigh yet again.

* * *

Shikamaru was contemplating whether he should take a short nap before going to the gate or have a walk around Konoha. It was currently twelve and there was still an hour before he was due to meet whoever he was supposed to meet.

Tsunade, of course, had not told him anything except to be at the gate at 1pm to discuss Akatsuki with someone. As to whom that someone is, he was as clueless as to why his father married his mother.

No, he did not mean that. He knew his mother was a brilliant and extremely good wife and mother except when she opens her mouth and starts nagging… which happens more often than not… but that really was not the point.

"Troublesome…"

In the end, Shikamaru decided to go to his favourite spot to cloud gaze until time was up. He did not really get to do that much when he was with Akatsuki. The thought of the organisation brought a smile to his lips.

**TBC**

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Akatsuki's good because I love them and I need them for a scene. :D Review!

-Winterblazewolf


	8. Chapter 8

Neji took his time to walk to the gate of Konoha. He had really no intention of meeting the Nara, regardless of whether the latter can see him or not.

Securing his ANBU mask one final time (even though it was already secured in the first place), Neji approached the other ANBU who, of course, was not wearing a mask. The whole Konoha knew that he was the one who infiltrated Akatsuki anyway.

"Nara-san," Neji greeted as he stood beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded in greeting as he did not know the other person's name. The other Shinobi's hair was of a dark, chocolate brown colour, immediately reminding him of Neji but it was tied up in a hair ponytail instead of a low one.

"So, do we discuss here or do we go somewhere else?" he asked, head resting against his arms which were locked behind his head.

"The forest," Neji stated. "We won't be easily overheard there."

Shikamaru shrugged and walked off in the direction of the forest with Neji beside him. The walk to the forest was one of silence; awkward for Neji and comfortable for Shikamaru. But he still had a feeling that the ANBU was Neji.

"Alright, so you stated in your report that Akatsuki were initially evil and then they became good?" Neji questioned, raising an eyebrow though Shikamaru could not see him.

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded.

Neji stared at him and said, "Explain."

"Well," Shikamaru smirked. "Pein wanted to give Konan a good life. Konan was sick of killing. Kakuzu decided that there was not enough money, though I don't see the point. Hidan wants to be with Kakuzu. Itachi wants to see Sasuke again. Kisame wants to get back at Gai for forgetting him but I'm sure he does not have a crush on Gai-"

'_If he does, his taste is worse than... or as worse as Katsura's,' _Neji thought, shaking his head mentally. Katsura was his sensei's girlfriend. Apparently, she liked his never ending energy and his words of youth and thought them to be… cute…

Neji mentally made a disgusted face.

"- As for Deidara… let's just say that maybe the Kazekage won't be so lonely. And Sasori loves me. No, he just wanted to keep Itachi accompany. Zetsu wanted to try to be accepted of others for who, or rather, what, but that's not the point, he is. And Tobi decided that he would be useful and tagged along, much to the dismay of… everyone I suppose. They're troublesome."

"And how am I sure that you are not in cahoots with them?" Neji asked smoothly, not missing a beat. His job was to also affirm that Shikamaru was not a traitor.

'_Oh great, they send me on a life-endangering mission and they think I'm a traitor,' _Shikamaru thought immediately, rolling his eyes.

"If I am, would I be back here?" he retorted.

"Maybe this is part of a plan?"

"It's not," Shikamaru said plainly, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

"Well then, don't tell me that they became good after five years, so coincidentally, at the time your missions ended?" Neji asked.

"Well, they found me out shortly after they decided to change for the better and they made me stay with them because they claimed that they would miss me. Well, Tobi and Deidara at least. Sasori too but not so… enthusiastically," Shikamaru explained, yawning.

"That still does not explain anything," Neji snapped back.

'_Like why you sound as if you're so close to them,' _Neji thought bitterly before he realised what he just thought.

He bit his lower lip. _'Stop it.'_

Shikamaru was, for some reason, feeling rather irritated at the other Shinobi even though there was a possibility that he was Neji and if he did not know better, he thought that the other was sounding a bit jealous.

"Anyway, I believe that was in the report I gave to the Hokage?" he inquired, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, it was. But you could write anything in a report," Neji said, calmness back in his voice.

"I assure you that Akatsuki's really good and even if they're not, I'm definitely not a traitor," Shikamaru said patiently.

"Fine, putting that matter aside, what is your opinion on Akatsuki?" Neji questioned, deciding that arguing would really get them nowhere and they could well debate through the night and into the next morning.

"Well, at first I thought they were evil people at first, of course but after I got used to them a bit, I discovered they were not so bad," the Nara started, a smile coming to his lips. "After two years with them, they decided to change. I thought it was a plot or something because they have figured out my identity so I became more aware and cautious. Soon afterwards, I found out that they really did want to change. I can just tell the sincerity in their eyes. No one can fake those eyes."

"I see," Neji muttered. Shikamaru had looked so serious towards the end that he felt a little unnerved by it.

'_He's Neji,' _Shikamaru thought suddenly but he noted that he was not shock at all; as if he had known it all along which theoretically, he had. _'How troublesome.'_

He started to gather his thoughts. Neji was a Jounin… or had been when he left. But somehow, he was pretty certain, no, he was sure that the person that he had been talking to for the past half hour or so was definitely the Hyuuga. After all, it had been five years and Neji had only taken two years to become a Jounin. Who was to say that he needed more than five years to become ANBU?

"I was told that you seemed rather relieved and said that you were lucky that you were alive when you first came back to Konoha. Did you have a hard time escaping them then?" Neji continued with his questions.

"Of course I did. Tobi, Deidara and Konan were persistent in not letting me go. Even Sasori too. But the others persuade them so I'm lucky I'm alive," Shikamaru said, shrugging. "They threatened to kill me if I dared leave and I was not about to doubt them."

"Also, I was told that you said they only found you out after five years but you just told me a mere few minutes ago that they found you out shortly after they changed, meaning two years."

"Pein told me not to tell anyone unless under dire circumstances. And since you guys are currently doubting my loyalties, of course I have to tell you the truth," Shikamaru confessed. "Are you done with all your troublesome questions?"

"Well, I'm not sure which one the truth is," Neji told him, conveniently ignoring the last part of Shikamaru's previous statement.

"I am telling the truth, believe what you like," Shikamaru said in the end.

Neji nodded and turned around, "I shall go now."

There was no use in trying to get anymore information out of Shikamaru when he talked like that. It usually meant that he was done with his explanation and that he would just repeat everything he had said earlier if he was going to be questioned some more.

Just as he was ready to walk away, he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. He stiffened immediately on reflex.

"Don't leave, Neji," Shikamaru whispered softly, breath hitting onto Neji's neck, making his shiver a bit.

"Hands off," Neji commanded as pushed himself out of the Nara's grip. "And I'm not Neji."

"You are," Shikamaru said with conviction.

'_Shit… what am I doing? That person might not even really be Neji.'_

"No, I'm not," Neji replied once again, not willing to give in.

"Then take off your mask," Shikamaru said.

He did not know why he was doing this. It was too troublesome, was it not? He would usually leave it at that and just walk away but the possibility that that person could be Neji sent a wave of excitement through his body.

"You do know that by doing that, you're just making yourself seem more suspicious right?" Neji questioned a mix of vague curiosity and amusement laced in his voice.

"Yes, I do," Shikamaru answered subconsciously as his right hand reached up to touch Neji's tied up hair.

'_Neji's hair…'_

Neji whipped around, pulling away from the ANBU's touch.

"Even though it's been a little over five years, it doesn't mean that I will forget the feel of that hair," the Nara stated, arms folded across his chest.

Now, he was a hundred percent certain the ANBU Captain he had been talking to was Neji.

"Hn," Neji muttered for the lack of better words. But to say he was a bit touched was an understatement.

In one swift movement, Shikamaru had grabbed Neji's hand and pulled the older man towards him and successfully took off the ANBU mask, revealing the face of Neji.

Too shock to say or do anything since he had not been expecting the Nara to actually do anything, Neji just stood there with his arm still in Shikamaru's grip.

Gently, Shikamaru caressed the side of Neji's face before leaning down to press his coarse lips against much softer ones.

The kiss lasted for maybe about a second or two before Neji regained his composure and pushed Shikamaru away none too kindly.

"Goodbye, Nara-san," he bade calmly and went off.

Shikamaru stood at that spot for about half an hour after Neji left, wondering what had just happened. Neji had not reacted in either of the ways Shikamaru had expected him too.

He had expected the ANBU Captain to either treat him like he did the first time they saw each other again or kiss him back which was highly unlikely. But for the Hyuuga to just walk away without so much as an acknowledgement to what they did was simply painful.

Did it mean that he no longer cared about Shikamaru? Suppressing a sigh, the Nara walked away. He wanted to get away from everything. A part of him wished he had never come back.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	9. Chapter 9

Neji started running once he was sure that there was no way Shikamaru could hear him. After a while, he came to a stop in front of a cave.

He sat down and leant against it, panting. He closed his eyes, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him.

"Why do I feel confuse?" Neji asked himself, sighing.

Most important of all was why he had felt happy and touched that Shikamaru realised that it was him. He should not be happy, should he? Even if he should, he definitely should not feel a sense of longing to the Nara, right?

He should not want to just let himself be embraced by the Nara. He should not want to just hold onto the Nara and never let go. He should not because he was in love with Uchiha Sasuke, not Nara Shikamaru.

"Tou-san, what should I do?" Neji asked, looking up towards the clear blue sky overhead.

"You, my dear, should go sort things out with the other two," a voice called sternly as its owner came into view.

"Hello, Hinata," Neji greeted without turning. He recognised his cousin's voice anyway.

She took a seat beside him and smiled. "Hello, Neji."

"I thought you were out with those girls?" he questioned.

"I figured you were in some sort of trouble," she confessed, smiling lightly.

"I hate it when you get things right," he mumbled as she grinned.

"Meaning you must hate me a lot then," she told him as he chuckled. It was true. She always knew when something was troubling him and vice versa.

"How do I sort things out with them?" he asked her, eyes remaining on the birds flying above them.

"Talk to them or something," she suggested, shrugging.

She then turned to look at him, a look of complete seriousness dominated her face.

"Nii-san, I don't really care what happens to them but I care what happens to _you_," Hinata told him in concern as he looked at her.

He smiled softly. It was just like Hinata to be so worried. He was older but sometimes he felt like it was her who was looking after him and he realised that it was probably that way. She was the one who kept him going when he heard about Shikamaru's death.

"Thanks, Hinata," he muttered softly, turning his gaze back to the sky. "I'll figure something out."

After a few moments, Neji stood up and dusted the dirt off himself. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Come, I want to show you something special," Neji said, smirking.

He offered a hand and she took it before following him to wherever he wanted to bring her to.

()

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out cheerfully as he reached his best friend.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. "We just went our separate ways a minute ago."

"Ah, I wanted to spend some time alone with my best friend," Naruto said, chuckling as he stopped beside Sasuke.

"Right..." Sasuke drawled, not believing Naruto a single bit.

Naruto pouted. "Come on!"

"I know you're lying..." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

Naruto smiled as he slung an arm around the Uchiha.

"Bingo! Anyway, let's find a place where we can sit and chat," Naruto said as he led Sasuke to the park.

He flopped down on a bench and indicated for Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke sat next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, you see. You know that Shikamaru is back and all, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Well, have you ever thought that maybe Neji still loves him?" Naruto questioned, turning serious.

Sasuke sighed.

"Of course I have. I'm not an idiot, Naruto," Sasuke said. "But Neji said that things would not change between us."

"But what if he only said that to comfort you because he did not want you to be upset?" Naruto continued as Sasuke stiffened but said nothing.

"What would you do if you found out that he actually loves Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I'll let him go," Sasuke answered simply and Naruto shook his head.

"Are you sure, Sasuke? I don't think it's that simple. And would you bear to let him go anyway?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"I don't know..." Sasuke confessed.

"Listen, buddy. I know that Hinata cares the most about Neji and would support him no matter what he does but what if he doesn't choose you? I don't want you to be hurt in the end, you know," Naruto said, sincerity shining in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and turned away from Naruto. It hurt to look into those kind eyes for some reason.

"I don't know..." he repeated.

Naruto nodded and stayed silent. He knew Sasuke needed time to think. Meanwhile, he would just be there and offer Sasuke some comfort.

()

Hinata was amazed by what Neji had shown her. She also understood what he wanted her to do.

"That was..." Hinata said, turning to her cousin but found that she was unable to describe it.

Neji laughed and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"How can you say that?" Hinata asked, eyes widening. "That was beautiful! The work craft!"

Neji laughed again as he followed his cousin into the town. She suddenly stopped and covered her mouth. A frown took over her features. Neji stopped next to her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yea, I'm just feeling nauseated. It's been happening for a while now," she explained as she smiled at Neji.

She saw the look in his eye and shook her head immediately.

"There's no need to go to the hospital," she told him.

He ignored her and pulled her towards the direction of the Konoha Hospital. She sighed and gave in, letting herself be pulled.

"Why, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise as she saw the two Hyuuga entering the hospital.

"Hinata needs a check up," Neji told her as Hinata glared at him.

"I'm fine but he insisted that I have to do a check up," she told Sakura who nodded.

"Follow me," Sakura said, leading them into a small room. "There's not many patients at the moment."

Neji leant against the door and watched as Sakura told Hinata to sit on the bed. Sakura closed the curtain and began the check up.

After a few minutes of so, a squeal of surprise and happiness came from Sakura, knocking Neji out of his daydream.

"What's wrong?" he asked uncertainly as the curtain flung open to reveal an ecstatic Sakura and a shocked Hinata.

Hinata did not answer him and continued staring into space.

Neji went to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulder before turning to Sakura and repeated his question.

She smirked and told him simply, "She's pregnant."

Neji could hardly believe his ears. Hinata was pregnant?!

"Oh my," Neji gasped as he looked at his cousin who was still registering the information.

"You're going to be a mother," he told her gently.

Slowly, a smile spread across her face and she stood up excitedly.

"I can't wait to tell Naruto!" she exclaimed. "He'll be thrilled!"

Neji chuckled and stood up as well. "That, he will but there's no need to be so excited."

"Yea, be careful of the baby!" Sakura berated lightly as Hinata grinned sheepishly at them both.

"I'll go now," she told them. "See you later, Nii-san."

With that, she went off, smiling all the way. Sakura and Neji laughed slightly at Hinata's antics.

"So how long has it been?" Neji asked, gesturing towards the door where Hinata had left through.

"I'd say about three months," Sakura answered, smiling happily.

"That's good," Neji replied, smiling as well. "Things are changing so fast. She's going to be a mother in about seven months."

Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Wishing that Lee would propose to you already?" Neji asked, laughing slightly as Sakura went beet red.

"Nonsense!" she said and busied herself with arranging the equipments on the table.

"Anyway," Sakura said. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," she told him as she stopped meddling with the equipments and looked at him.

"I don't know..." Neji muttered, not knowing what else to say. It was better to be honest.

Sakura sighed and sat on one of the chairs.

"You have to come a decision fast. Or you would hurt not only yourself but them both," Sakura said and Neji nodded.

"I know," he said. "I'll leave now."

Sakura smiled and bade him 'goodbye'.

Neji sighed as he walked out of the hospital. He really needed to make a decision. He knew that of course but it was simple, wasn't it? He loved Sasuke so why was he hesitating to tell everyone that?

He pushed that matter to the back of his mind. Firstly, there were more important things to do, like Asuma's and Kurenai's wedding. He could think about his relationship problems after that.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked lazily from Neji's bed.

Neji was currently standing in front of his wardrobe, finding the yukata that he had chosen a week ago for Asuma's and Kurenai's wedding. He was sure he had placed it in his wardrobe but it was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't find it," Neji grumbled, shoving other clothes aside roughly.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Neji, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist from behind. He rested his head on Neji's shoulder.

"Choose another one," he muttered boredly.

"No," Neji said and continued rummaging through his closet.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke let go of Neji to let his lover open the door. Neji opened the door to reveal Hanabi who was holding the yukata he was searching for.

"Hanabi, what's that doing with you?" Neji asked, taking the piece of clothing from his younger cousin.

"Hinata said to iron it. I just brought it over for you," she replied, grinning. "By the way, Nii-san, do I look nice in my kimono?"

She did a little spin for him and he chuckled. He kneeled down a little so he was on the same level with her.

"Of course, you look nice in anything," he told her, laughing lightly as she beamed proudly.

"Thank you!" she said and ran off, probably to find her father.

"And one would have thought that you would glare at the first sight of her," Sasuke said, sitting on Neji's bed yet again.

Neji laughed and sat beside his lover.

"That would have been the case a few years ago," he said.

"We're going to be late if you don't change your clothes now," Sasuke reminded Neji.

Neji muttered a soft 'shit' before he started changing. After he was done, he glared at Sasuke who was still comfortably perched on his bed.

"Weren't you the one who said we were going to be late if we don't hurry up?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't we wait a minute?" Sasuke replied innocently.

"Let's go now," he ordered, grabbing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke laughed and stood up, letting Neji drag him to the entrance of the Hyuuga Compound before pulling his arm away from Neji and wrapping an arm around his shoulder instead. Neji smiled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke.

"You're taller than me," he pointed out suddenly.

Sasuke laughed. "I know that."

"Why are most people-"

"You mean everyone," Sasuke interrupted, laughing as Neji glared at him.

"-Fine, why is it that everyone that is male in our age group became taller than me?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"That is destiny," Sasuke answered, smirking as Neji whacked his arm.

They spent the rest of the walk to their destination chatting with each other about all sorts of things.

Neji smiled. It was almost a month since he last talked to Shikamaru and he found out that he had not really been missing him. Well, not that much anyway. Besides, all his free time was spent with Sasuke and he only thought of the Nara about five times. That was not so bad, was it?

'_I should be over him,' _Neji thought.

They reached the hotel and met Kakashi, Gai and Katsura, who all wore big grins on their faces. They had just arrived as well.

"I'm so happy that those two are finally getting married!" Gai exclaimed. "If not, their youthful selves would have gone to waste!"

Beside him, Kakashi sighed and Katsura laughed. As she raised her hand to wave to Lee who was standing a few feet away with Sakura, Neji noticed there was a ring on her finger. Or rather, a ring on her fourth finger.

Neji smirked. "So he finally proposed?"

Katsura wondered what he was talking about before blushing ten shades of red. She spluttered indignantly, saying that she had no idea what Neji was talking about. However, Kakashi decided to join in the fun.

"That's interesting," Kakashi said, grinning. "I thought he would never ask."

"Eternal rival, I have beaten you in something yet again!" Gai exclaimed as Lee walked over, nodding his head.

Katsura giggled at his antics and hugged him. Kakashi just sighed.

"I see you have not proposed to Iruka-sensei yet," called out an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Shut up, Naruto," Kakashi said, without even needing to turn.

"Eh, how did you know it was me?!" he asked.

"Your voice... is very... unique..." Kakashi said, sweatdropping.

Naruto glared at him but the latter just ignored the glared. They went to sit at their tables while chatting all the way just about anything. When they entered, they saw that the sand siblings were there as well. Naruto grinned and ran to Gaara, giving him a big hug.

Gaara rolled his eyes but did not do anything else as he was used to the blond's antics. Only when more people started pouring in did he pushed Naruto away rather harshly.

"Long time no see!" Naruto greeted cheerily.

Kankurou nodded and grinned when he spotted Tenten. He went over to talk to her, leaving the rest of them by themselves. Neji went over to talk to Katsura.

"So, are you going to wear that green spandex suit after you marry him?" Neji asked wearily and Katsura laughed.

"Of course not, dear," she said.

Neji sighed in relieve. She laughed once more and walked away. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Neji got into a conversation while the adults held their own.

Temari went outside to get some fresh air when she saw Shikamaru walking towards the hotel. She smirked. Gaara had told her that he was back. Where he got the information from she did not knew but it was most probable that Naruto told him.

"Yo, pineapple head, I see that you haven't changed that," she called out, grinning as he snapped his head up in surprise.

He walked lazily towards her and gave a wave. He stopped beside her and sighed. Standing beside him, she realised how much he had grown over the five years. He was definitely taller and his shoulders were much broader. She smiled lightly.

"Five years... and you still call me a pineapple head..." he deadpanned.

"Oh of course, cry-baby," she replied, as her smirk grew wider.

"You're such a sweet person, Temari," he muttered sarcastically, knowing she heard him fine.

"Thank you," she replied, just as sarcastically.

"I heard you got a boyfriend," he said, smirking.

"I heard you lost your boyfriend," she answered, smirking as well.

Shikamaru sighed and leant against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. She sighed as well and leant beside him.

"It's not the end of the world and I just broke up with my boyfriend if it makes you feel better," Temari said, trying to console the Nara.

He raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Oh? You found out that you were lesbian or too deeply in love with me?" he asked innocently.

She whacked him across the head and threatened to blow him away with her fan before he apologised, raising his hands in surrender.

"Anyway, it was because we found out that we did not like each other," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh..." Shikamaru said.

"Spill it, Nara. I know something's bothering you," Temari said, glaring at him, daring him to deny that fact.

"Fine, there is. You have to stop glaring like that, woman. I can see why you're still single and why your previous boyfriend broke up with you," he said.

She glared at him. "Make one more comment about that and I _will _blow you to God knows where."

"Sheesh, sorry," Shikamaru said as Temari smiled at him sweetly.

"Good, now tell."

He sighed and began telling her of all the things that had happen after he came back. He summarised it, not wanting it to take too long. After all, he was Asuma's best man and it would do no good for him to be late.

Temari listened quietly and did not make any comment. If she had anything to say, she would do it later, when Shikamaru was done talking. He was glad that she was not someone who interrupts him when he explains things.

"I think pretty boy still loves, or at least likes, you," she said a few seconds after Shikamaru was done explaining.

"You're still calling him that?" Shikamaru asked, shaking his head.

"Of course. I'm still calling you the same things right?" she replied, laughing.

"You're a mad woman," he commented dryly as she laughed harder.

"But still, I'm serious," she said, calming her laughter.

"You obviously haven't been listening to me," Shikamaru told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"If not, you would know that he does not even remotely care about me. He called me 'Nara-san'. As if that wasn't a big enough indication! Besides, he did not even scold me or anything when I hugged him. He just walked away," Shikamaru explained once more.

Temari whacked his head again as he rubbed his now sore head.

"I'm going to get a concussion and it'll be all your fault," he said sourly.

"No it won't. You have an I.Q. of 200. You'll get concussed one way or another," Temari retorted smartly and he laughed.

The bad thing about quarrelling with Temari was, despite it being very fun, that she always had a retort ready and she never lost. Well, at least not yet.

"Besides, I'm a woman. I know better," she said, pushing herself off the wall and went to lean over the railing instead, letting the breeze come over her.

Shikamaru stood beside her and sighed in content as the wind tousled his hair. He felt relaxed.

"Neji's not a woman," he said, laughing lightly.

"Ah you know what I mean," she said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a hoot about me," Shikamaru told her as he turned around, preparing to enter the hotel.

"Well, I'm very sure he still likes you," Temari replied.

Shikamaru shook his head and opened the door.

"How about we test him?" Temari asked suddenly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and walked back to her, leaning over the railing as well.

"Let's hear what you have up your sleeve then," Shikamaru said, taking up the Suna Shinobi's offer.

She smirked and began telling him the plan.

**TBC**

Please so kindly leave a review for me. D

-Winterblazewolf


	11. Chapter 11

"You sure that is a good idea?" Shikamaru asked dryly as they made their way to Asuma, who was chatting with a group of friends.

The Kunoichi's plan was for the Nara to go talk to some random girl and get -ahem- 'touchy-freely' with her so as to get the Hyuuga jealous. Needless to say, the Nara did not exactly think that to be a good idea.

Temari glared at him. "Yes."

"If you say so," he said in resignation as Temari shoved him in the back harshly.

He turned back to glare at her before waving to Asuma. Said man smiled happily and greeted him.

"You look stunning tonight," Temari complimented, taking a seat.

"Thanks," Asuma replied, grinning broadly.

"Woah, aren't you a little too happy?" she asked, laughing.

Asuma smiled. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time, my friend."

Temari grinned and nodded. Shikamaru smiled.

A few moments later it was time for the wedding ceremony. Kurenai looked especially beautiful that night in her wedding costume and Asuma looked like he was the luckiest man on earth.

The ceremony was soon over and the couple exchanged a soft kiss with each other and everybody started clapping loudly and cheering.

Shikamaru smiled as Asuma and Kurenai went to their room to change their clothes for the banquet.

He took a seat beside Temari and she smiled at him.

"I found the perfect girl," she said, pointing to the person.

"Why can't you help me?" he asked, pouting slightly.

"Because it's obvious I don't like you in that way," Temari said, rolling her eyes.

"Meaning you actually like me as a friend? I'm touched," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes, I'm surprised at myself," she replied, just as, if not more, sarcastically.

"I feel like we're going to make use of her," Shikamaru muttered, changing the topic before they got into another one of their squabbles.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Do you think she'll agree if you go and ask her?"

"No."

"Then shut up and stop complaining you idiot," she snapped.

"And?" he asked.

"So, my dear idiotic friend," Temari said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You walk over and make conversation."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered a 'troublesome woman' under his breath and walked towards the girl that Temari had pointed out to him.

"Hey," he greeted lazily.

She turned around and grinned back at him. "Hi, Shikamaru, right?"

He nodded. He recognised her. She was Kurenai's cousin or something; he could not remember.

"Yea, Warai, right?" Shikamaru asked, putting his hands in his pockets as Temari instructed him to.

"It gives you a better image," she had said though Shikamaru did not know why it did.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?" Warai asked, suspicion leaking in her voice. "It's not as if we know each other that well."

'_To hell with Temari's plan. Kurenai would kill me if she found out that I made use of her cousin. Let's see if she would help me. If she will, then all that's left is to tell that witch and hope she doesn't blow me off to Suna.'_

"Well... I need a favour from you..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh?" she asked, wanting a more detailed explanation.

"Well-"

"Can you help him to make someone jealous?" Temari cut in, causing Shikamaru to glare at her. She did not need to be so straightforward, right?

Warai blinked once, comprehending the situation, before nodding. "Sure."

"What?" Shikamaru asked, slightly surprised.

"It's alright," she said, smiling. "I'll help. It's not anything difficult."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, letting the corners of his mouth quirk up just a little.

"Well, if you two are going to act like a couple, you'd better make it real," Temari advised, tossing them two identical rings. She then walked away, probably to find Gaara.

'_That woman had this planned all along,' _Shikamaru grumbled.

Shikamaru and Warai wore the rings made sure they were directly in sight and hearing range of Neji before laughing and holding his hand out for Warai.

She laughed and took his hand. He purposely held her around by her waits. He smirked mentally when he saw a look of jealousy cross Neji's eyes though he felt a little guilty. But it went as quickly as it came and he was not sure whether he even saw it.

--

Neji felt anger rise in his heart when he saw Shikamaru and another girl but no, he did not feel hurt. He just felt angry and perhaps a bit jealous.

He was glaring at them and he knew it but he could not tear his gaze away even as they neared him. well, it was good to have eyes like his. They would not be able to tell he was looking at them, much less glaring.

"- Neji? Neji? Neji, are you alright?"

Neji snapped out of his trance and smiled at Sasuke who had been calling him. There was concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing important," he said, assuring his lover.

Sasuke smiled. "You know that you can tell me if anything's bothering you right?"

"Of course," Neji replied, laying his head against Sasuke's chest. He was about as tall as Shikamaru, being a head taller than the Hyuuga.

Neji could not help but feel guilty. He had only done that to let Shikamaru see that he was not jealous but to also make Shikamaru jealous.

'_I shouldn't be making use of Sasuke,' _Neji thought, sighing mentally.

Shikamaru appeared to have not noticed the Hyuuga's action but inside, he was feeling rather jealous. But a part of him felt happy that maybe Neji was trying to make _him _feel jealous but somehow he knew that could not possibly be the case.

"You're trying to make the Hyuuga jealous right?" Warai asked him, noticing that his gaze strayed to Neji every few seconds.

"Yea," he muttered.

"Then let's go talk to him," she said, grabbing his hand making their way towards Sasuke and Neji.

Before Shikamaru could protest or even do anything for that matter, he found himself standing in front of the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

"Hey," Warai greeted the two other Shinobi. "I'm Warai, Kurenai's cousin. I heard a lot about you two from her."

Shikamaru idly noted that he was right about her being Kurenai's cousin. He was too enraptured by Neji. Now that he had a close up view, he realised just how attractive Neji was.

The Hyuuga was clad in a lavender coloured yukata with explicit patterns of flowers and his hair was let down completely.

Neji smiled and greeted them. Sasuke did the same. Shikamaru remained silent. Warai nudged him gently in the ribs.

"Are you two going out?" Neji asked when he noticed their joined hands.

"Oh, yes we are," Warai said, smiling, trying not to sound overly excited. She was a Shinobi herself and knew how to act well. Besides she normally went on spying missions.

"Oh I see," Neji said, keeping any disappointment out of his voice as well. "For how long?"

"Oh about two weeks," Shikamaru replied before Warai could. He smiled at her and she knew he was ready to act along.

"That's good," Sasuke said.

"Yep," Warai said, lifting their hands up so that Neji and Sasuke could see the identical rings on their wrists. "See these rings? We got them specially."

"Oh?" Neji said, trying to keep the strain out of his voice but Sasuke noticed and frowned slightly but not visibly.

His grip around Neji's waist tightened self-consciously and Neji winced a bit.

"Sasuke, loosen your grip," he murmured so Shikamaru and Warai would not hear. But they seemed too involved in their own conversation.

Sasuke shot Neji an apologetic look and loosened his grip, muttering a soft 'sorry'.

"So what do you think?" Shikamaru asked.

"If the pain in his voice is any indication, I say he still likes you," Warai replied.

"Excuse me, I need to use the washroom," Neji said and walked away, leaving Sasuke, Shikamaru and Warai to converse with one another.

He sighed as he entered the washroom. He walked over to the sink and washed his face. He heard the door creaking open and turned to see who had come in and saw... Temari...

"You do realise this is the male washroom right?" Neji asked, somehow not feeling shocked at all.

"Of course, pretty boy," she answered as she bolted the door with her fan and leant against the wall. "But I need to talk to you in private."

"And you had to do it in the _men _washroom?"

"Uchiha would be around you otherwise," she replied curtly.

Neji sighed in defeat. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You still like the pineapple head, don't you?" she went straight to the point as usual.

"You're still calling him that?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it fits him, especially his hair," Temari nodded.

"Come to think of it, you're right."

"Of course, why does – wait, that's not the point!" Temari exclaimed, glaring.

"Pertaining to your question then, I don't think so," Neji said, deciding to be honest with the blond haired Kunoichi.

"Meaning you may like him?"

"Meaning I may not like him," Neji affirmed.

She sighed. "You men always do like to complicate the simple matters, don't you?"

Neji shrugged; maybe they did.

"Talk to him," she suggested, taking out her fan. "He still likes you."

"That's why he's with Warai," Neji said, not realising how bitter he sounded.

"I sense jealousy," Temari noted and Neji glared at her.

"Anyway, it was a ploy to see your reaction. Hey, don't glare at me like that. It's to your advantage too. Now you're clearer of your feelings, aren't you?"

Neji knew she was right but did not say anything though he did cease his glaring.

"Just have a chat with him or something," Temari advised.

With that, she left, leaving the Hyuuga deep in his thoughts. After a few minutes, he walked out and continued talking with the other three as if the encounter with Temari did not happen.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make!" Naruto called as he clambered onto a chair, much to the amusement of everyone.

He cleared his throat. "My wife, Hinata, is four months pregnant!"

Cheers erupted from all sides of the room and many people went up to congratulate him, including Shikamaru and Warai. Sasuke and Neji already knew before hand of course.

Afterwards, Shikamaru and Warai came back and continued chatting with Sasuke and Neji. Neji was doing a perfect job at not caring now that he knew it was not real.

**TBC**

This chapter was a bit longer than the previous ones but I hope you guys still like it. :D

-Winterblazewolf


	12. Chapter 12

Yo, it's been a really long time since I updated and I realised that I could have updated this earlier because this was done quite a while ago. Last year in fact. Oh well... SORRY!

Haha, sorry darlings. Enjoy~

* * *

Neji closed the door of his room behind him and proceeded to take a shower before going to bed.

After his shower, he laid down on his bed. He had just gotten back from Asuma's and Kurenai's wedding and was exhausted. It was already 2am. The others did not want to leave so soon and made him stay as well. Sasuke walked him home afterwards.

His thoughts kept drifting back to his conversation with Temari. There had been no doubt that she was right that the ploy did ascertain his feelings but he felt guilty towards Sasuke. He knew that the Uchiha was feeling jealous.

He thought that he had gotten over Shikamaru but after seeing him with Warai and feeling jealous, he was more than certain that he still liked, even love, the Nara.

"Stupid," he muttered softly as he turned on his side. "I wish you never came back, Shikamaru."

He sighed as he realised he, once again, did not mean it. After all, how could he when he himself had wished the Nara to return?

--

Sasuke dropped his smile immediately after Neji went into the Hyuuga Compound. He could sense the jealousy that Neji was feeling when Shikamaru and Warai were talking to them and then of course he himself could not help but feel jealous as well.

He sighed as he continued on his path home. Was he interfering with Shikamaru's and Neji's relationship? But Shikamaru had a new girlfriend now. He sighed again.

"Sasuke, is there something wrong?" Itachi asked, appearing beside him.

"Hi, Itachi," he greeted.

He was not surprised at his brother's sudden appearance. He had told him that he would be coming in a few days with the rest of Akatsuki he just did not know when.

He sighed at the lack of response on his younger brother's part and walked beside him.

"Is it about Neji and Shikamaru?" he guessed.

"Is it that obvious?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Neji's the only one who can make you sigh, besides me," Itachi replied, remembering the time when they had finally reconciled.

The two Uchiha had been in a fight and Itachi explained everything to Sasuke, causing Sasuke to forgive him. Subsequently, Sasuke came back to Konoha after they killed Orochimaru.

"Am I interfering in their relationship?" he muttered.

Itachi shook his head. "Things like that are hard to say. When you and Neji started dating, everyone thought Shikamaru was dead. Who knew that he would be coming back? Perhaps it is him that's interfering with yours and Neji's relationship. But as I said, such things are hard to tell."

"If I know that they still love each other, I would let Neji go," Sasuke said, stopping in his tracks.

"No, you wouldn't," Itachi said, shaking his head.

Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise before he realised that he, indeed, would not give Neji up, at least not without a fight.

"I guess you still know me better than I know myself," Sasuke muttered, resuming his walk. "Anyway, less talking about me and more about you."

"What about me?" The older Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"If the Shinobis here catch you-"

"I won't be caught so easily," Itachi retorted even before Sasuke was done speaking.

"You should have waited till the thing about Akatsuki's sorted out," Sasuke said.

"Nara's handling the case right?" Itachi asked.

"No, he's trying to convince whoever's in charge that Akatsuki is fine," Sasuke answered.

Itachi nodded.

"Is your relationship with the Nara... estranged?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Most likely."

"That's... sad."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He's rather close to me I suppose and Sasori's treating him like a younger brother and as you know, I'm currently with Sasori," Itachi explained. He only bothered to explain things to Sasuke and Sasori.

"So you're staying at my house for the time being?" Sasuke asked after processing the information.

Itachi ignored him and continued walking in the direction of Sasuke's house. Sasuke shook his head and ran to catch up with his elder brother.

--

"Tired..." Shikamaru muttered, dropping down onto his bed face down.

"Honestly, you're lazier than before," a familiar voice called out and Shikamaru bolted upright, looking at the place the voice came from.

There, leaning in against the door comfortably as if he was in his own home was Sasori.

"Sasori!" Shikamaru exclaimed, unable to contain his shock.

Sasori glared at him. "Keep it down, brat. I don't want the whole Konoha to know who's here."

Shikamaru smiled wryly. "I guess that the others are here as well?"

Sasori took a seat beside him and nodded.

"Itachi went to Sasuke's place and the others... God knows where they went," Sasori replied.

"What brings you here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Nothing much. I think I missed you and I was bored," Sasori replied, earning a glare from Shikamaru.

"You think?"

"Yes, I _think_."

Shikamaru shook his head. Sasori was too cruel sometimes. Strike that; most of the times.

"Anyway, how's it going with you and the Hyuuga?" Sasori asked.

"Temari thinks that he still likes me so I acted with someone to make it seem to everyone that we were dating. But I'm still not sure how Neji feels. He seemed pretty jealous though," Shikamaru answered, shrugging.

"Pretty jealous or was it your imagination?" Sasori said, as Shikamaru shot him yet another glare.

"I agree with that Temari girl."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Sasori was not at Asuma and Kurenai's wedding ceremony... right?

"Oh don't give me that look. I was there throughout the wedding and heard your conversation with Temari. And I saw Hyuuga's expression. He was jealous," Sasori said.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"You're terrible..."

"Yes, yes, I know," Sasori replied, dismissing the matter.

"What _are _you doing here?" Shikamaru asked again, not willing to let the matter rest.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Itachi missed Sasuke."

"Okay," Shikamaru said, shrugging. That was the most he was going to get out of the Akatsuki.

Sasori lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He then turned to face wall.

"Who's in charge of the case about us?" Sasori questioned.

"Neji..."

Sasori nodded lightly but made no move to get off the bed.

"That's my bed," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Sleep elsewhere. I'm taking the bed, brat."

Shikamaru shrugged and got up. He brushed his teeth and changed into a new set of clothes before collapsing on the couch from exhaustion.

--

"Brat, up," Sasori commanded the still sleeping Nara.

"Why?" was the muffled reply.

"Hyuuga's coming in a few minutes," Sasori replied as Shikamaru bolted upright.

"How do you know?" he asked, making his way to the bathroom.

"I saw him," Sasori replied.

"How?"

"I was walking down the streets," Sasori said.

"In broad daylight?!" the Nara exclaimed through the closed down.

"No, more specifically in the trees."

"Oh. And Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"The opposite rows of trees," Sasori said.

"What's the time?"

"Nara, it's five," Sasori said.

"Why would he come so early?"

Sasori ignored him. He was asking too many questions and the puppet master did not feel like replying at all. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got up. Sasori sighed and left unnoticed.

--

A sharp rap on his window a few minutes later awoke the Nara from his daydreaming. He had just finished brushing his teeth and was contemplating what to say to Neji when he realised that the latter was clad in his ANBU uniform with mask securely in place. He opened the window to let the Hyuuga in.

"There's no need for the mask, I know who you are already," he commented and his response was silence.

Neji leant against his door after locking it.

"Procedure," he replied afterwards.

"Why are you here anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Business," Neji answered curtly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"The Hokage wants this matter to be solved as soon and possible and asked me to question you further. And of course whether you are to be labelled as a traitor," Neji said.

"I'm not. They've turned good. In fact they're here, so why don't you ask them yourself?" he snapped, irritated at being labelled a traitor.

"Oh they are?" Neji asked and Shikamaru cursed mentally. He had not intended to let that slip. Sasori was going to have his head severed and served on a plate.

"Thanks for your assistance, Nara," Neji said as he walked over to the window, opening and left as silent as the wind.

"Troublesome."

--

A few hours later, sometime around one, Hinata approached Shikamaru.

However, before he could say anything, she told him something which he did not expect.

"Follow me."

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	13. Chapter 13

I am a horrid person for not updating. Sorry. Haha, I just realised that friends are so superficial! Peace ~

* * *

Shikamaru had spared no time weighing the pros and cons and had hastily agreed to follow Hinata. He then found himself following Hinata up the hill silently, pondering what it was that the Hyuuga wanted to show him. He had long figured it to be important from the serious gaze in her pale lilac eyes.

They reached the peak of the hill after a few moments, neither wanting to use their speed for some reasons or another. Hinata led Shikamaru to a stack of big rocks which made the Nara raise an eyebrow sceptically.

"One moment," Hinata said and proceeded to do a series of hand movements too fast for Shikamaru's eyes to follow. The boulders in front of them moved to a side after Hinata was done with the jutsu, revealing a passageway.

Hinata walked in before noticing Shikamaru was still standing at the entrance of the passageway. She turned around.

"Come on," she urged him. "The entrance will be closed soon."

And true enough, the boulders started closing the hole again. Shikamaru barely managed to dart in, still wondering what the hell this was all about, and scraped his elbow slightly against the rocks.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll see," she replied and disclosed nothing more.

He sighed and decided that he would eventually know where they were going once they reached their destination. It was not like the Hyuuga was going to kidnap him anyway.

Hinata started walking again and Shikamaru followed her. He noted that they were walking downwards instead of on a straight path like he originally thought. It was dimly lit by candles and he had to strain his eyes a little to see. After a while, he got use to it though.

Halfway along the route, he noticed that Hinata was constantly moving her hands to form jutsus. He would have asked her why if not for the fear of distracting her from her task at hand.

After a while, it became a spiral passageway and Shikamaru was started to get a bit dizzy. When they neared the end, Shikamaru saw bright light glowing.

He started walking faster, as Hinata had done. There was something at the end that made him want to know what it was. Usually, he would not have bothered about these kinds of things but he had a hunch it was related to Neji. And things that revolved around Neji or involved Neji made him not like himself.

Hinata and Shikamaru stepped into the light and Hinata stopped her hand movements and took out a kunai and sliced it across her palm and placed it on the wall. A few seconds later, she removed her hand while the Nara gasped at what he saw.

'_What the...'_

In front of him were two neatly carved tombstones made of white marble. There were vines and flowers decorating them which looked like they had grown from the ground. They looked too real to be artificial. There were also candles along the walls. It was a circular room.

In front of the two tombstones was a mat which was obviously used for kneeling. There was also a mattress at the far corner of the room which the Nara concluded that the owner slept on when he or she did not wish to return to their home.

However, what surprised him more was the words that were carefully and elegantly etched into the tombstones. One which was very familiar.

Hyuuga Hizashi.

Nara Shikamaru.

"What... how..." he croaked out before composing himself. "Why?"

Hinata sat down on a couch that Shikamaru had not noticed earlier and made herself comfortable before answering him.

"Neji-nii-san's," she stated simply.

Shikamaru looked pointedly at her, expecting an explanation. She sighed and started.

"Nii-san created this place a long time ago when he was five," she started.

Shikamaru looked around the place in amazement and interrupted her. "All this done by a five year old?"

"You shouldn't be surprised," Hinata sniffed. "He was always a genius."

She looked up and saw his incredulous expression and started laughing instantly.

"But I suppose it is not my place to say anything," she said. "I had that reaction too when he told me."

Shikamaru looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, please continue."

She shook her head, letting him know that it was alright.

"Of course there was only Uncle's tomb initially. Nii-san built this place to escape from reality and at the same time accept reality, hence the tombstone. I hope you understand what I am saying," Hinata said, looking at Shikamaru.

Receiving a nod and a smile from the other, the Head of the Hyuuga continued.

"When you 'died'..." the Nara flinched slightly at the mention of it. "...he built your tomb, hoping that it would help him move on since it did the first time. He's a strong person..." she drifted off with a meaningful look in her eyes.

"Oh sorry!" Hinata immediately apologised when she realised that she had been staring into space.

Shikamaru shook his head, waving off the apology.

"Remember the time that he stayed in the Hyuuga Compound for two years without leaving?" she asked and realisation dawned upon Shikamaru.

"He was actually here," he said. It was a statement, not a guess.

Hinata nodded. "There were times when I couldn't find him but I merely thought he was somewhere in the Compound as it was so big. He told me that he was here most if the times. He only ever went back to bathe and such."

"Why didn't you use your Byakugan to find him? And how did he get here without being noticed?" Shikamaru asked, currently confused more than anything. It was not that he doubted Neji's skills but there were other jounins and ANBU around. It was not really possible to go around Konoha without anyone knowing where you were.

"He specifically told me not to and I was not about to break his trust. You know that we were not very close when we were younger. Of course we are very close now but I will not anything to jeopardise our relationship. And there's a tunnel leading to his room," Hinata answered, pointing to an ornament on the floor.

"Behind it?"

Hinata nodded.

"So he had to crawl?"

"Only to get in," she replied.

Shikamaru nodded.

"He went as far as to put talismans all over this place and the tunnel to make sure that no one could get in and that the Byakugan would not be able to see it."

"I see. Why were making hand movements all the way here though?" Shikamaru asked though he had an idea what the reason was.

"He set up traps all over the place too," she replied and he nodded – exactly as he had guessed. "We would have been severely injured if I had stopped doing those hand movements for even a second so it was lucky that you did not talk to me the entire way through. Nii-san is a very careful person."

"Neji told you not to tell or show anyone this," Shikamaru stated after a while.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly, amazed that the Nara actually figured that out before a smile came upon her lips.

"You know him well-"

"Then why did you bring me here?" Shikamaru interrupted as a knowing smile replaced the grin on her lips.

"-but not well enough."

Shikamaru frowned as he sat down onto the ground, too lazy to continue standing. Besides, he was feeling rather awkward standing in the centre of the place.

"He brought me here because he wanted me to bring you here," Hinata raised a hand before Shikamaru could say anything and continued. "I know my nii-san. When he told me not to disclose this to anyone, I already knew that he wanted me to show this to you."

Hinata paused a while to let the Nara take in all the information that she had told him in the past half hour or so.

"He's confused right now. He doesn't know what to do or what to feel," she told Shikamaru, looking at him.

"Help him," she pleaded softly.

Shikamaru nodded mutely, not knowing what to say. He stood up and placed a comforting hand on the ex-shinobi's shoulder. She had given up being a ninja to focus on her clan matters.

"Thanks," she mumbled, wiping the tears that had subconsciously fallen.

Shikamaru laughed lightly and helped his friend up from the couch. She returned his laughter with a smile and they began to make their way back to the entrance.

"So how's your pregnancy coming along?" he asked.

Hinata smiled lightly. "It's okay, except for the fact that the morning sicknesses are absolutely terrible to withstand."

Shikamaru laughed. "Is it that bad?"

She made a face and glanced at him. "Why not you try it?"

They both laughed at the thought of it and spent the rest of the trek back to the entrance talking about Hinata's pregnancy.

At one point Shikamaru had asked Hinata whether she had chosen a name for the child and she had said that she had considered a few but nothing had been decided yet. Apparently Naruto had considered naming the child 'Ramen', to which she sighed and shook her head while the Nara kept on laughing.

"So where are you going now?" Shikamaru asked her.

Hinata smiled. "I need to go to the hospital for a check up. You can come along if you like."

Shikamaru nodded. There was nothing for him to do anyway and he was absolutely sure that Sasori would not look for him until night time. Very late at night.

As they left the place and made their way down the hill towards the hospital, Shikamaru noted something.

_Those pink and white roses you saw Neji with were for me after all, Asuma._

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	14. Chapter 14

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked in surprise as he entered the room with Hinata.

He waved at her and gave an awkward smile.

"Oh we met on the way and I asked him to accompany me," Hinata explained, turning to wink slightly at Shikamaru.

"Yea, I came since I had nothing to do anyway," Shikamaru said.

Sakura smiled and led Hinata to a bed and closed the curtains around it after instructing the Nara to either wait in the room or outside. Shikamaru stayed in the room for a while but soon got bored and decided to go out to wait instead.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" an all too familiar voice called out and Shikamaru cringed inwardly.

"Kaa-san..." he greeted as his mother approached him.

"Well, why are you here?"

"I'm accompanying Hinata for her check-up since I was free," he replied, shrugging.

"I see," she said, looking thoughtful.

"Ah I'm here to visit a friend..." Yoshino replied. "Would you like to-"

Knowing what his mother wanted, Shikamaru immediately shook his head and backed towards the door.

"Err, I think Hinata is done with her check up," he said hastily and retreated back into the room.

He could hear his mother scolding him from outside before a nurse asked her to be quiet. He sniggered silently. Yoshino would definitely be giving him hell that night though...

"Right, there's nothing wrong with your baby and you can leave now," Sakura said, grinning as she pulled the curtains aside.

"Thanks," Hinata said, smiling gratefully at the medical-nin.

"No problem," Sakura said. "I'll go check on the other patients now. See you two around."

"Bye," Shikamaru replied.

"Well now that that's done, would you like to have some lunch?" Hinata asked.

"Wouldn't Naruto be jealous?" Shikamaru asked though he could not help but let a smile crawl onto his face.

"He's on a mission," Hinata replied.

Just then, three stretchers were carried in hurriedly by a few medic-nins. People who saw them coming cleared a path for them. Shikamaru immediately pulled Hinata gently to the wall in case she got hit and caught a glimpse of the person on one of the stretchers.

He was badly injured and had a deep cut in his side where lots of blood was flowing from. And he had a huge gash across his left cheek. His arm was almost severed as well. There were more injuries but that was all Shikamaru could see.

However, he did notice the mask that the person was carrying in his other good arm. It was an ANBU mask. Shikamaru felt a shiver running down his spine as he realised that the person could be Neji. He was about to go after said person but Hinata placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw his worry reflected in her eyes.

"He didn't have long hair," Hinata told him and he nodded numbly.

The door of the hospital opened again and two more ANBU came in, each helped by a medical-nin each. Shikamaru bit his lower lip. He remembered Neji's mask and it was that of a wolf but both ANBU who just entered had the mask of the wolf.

_What if one of the other injured people was Neji? _He thought anxiously and was about to turn when he heard his name being called.

Shikamaru frowned when it did not seem that anyone looked like they were waiting for him to respond.

"Nara, over here," the same voice called and Shikamaru realised that it was one of the ANBU. "Come over."

Hinata glanced worriedly at Shikamaru. He ignored her and started walking towards the ANBU with Hinata following him close behind. He reached them and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Hinata," the other ANBU spoke and Shikamaru identified it as Neji's voice and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Nii-san?" she asked, surprised. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

She moved in to hug him but he stood back and shook his head. Remembering that ANBU's identities were supposed to be kept a secret, she mumbled an apology and stepped back.

"Go home," he said. "We have business to do-"

"After you get treated," Sakura said sweetly as she walked up to the two ANBU.

It was then that Shikamaru realised that Neji and the other ANBU were indeed injured. They were not as badly injured as the previous ones though. Neji had wounded his arm and there was blood dripping onto the floor and his leg had been hurt as well. The other had sprained his ankle but Shikamaru could not see the extent of his injury due to the fact that he was wearing shoes.

"We are fine," Neji said stiffly.

"Oh but we never know if there are any _internal _injuries right?" Sakura said, smirking.

"Let's go," the other told Neji and he complied, following the other ANBU and Sakura.

"Well, I'll go home then," Hinata said.

Shikamaru nodded and watched her leave, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that Neji and the other ANBU had something to tell him but now that they were getting treated, he had half a mind to leave. Honestly, it could not be a good thing if ANBU wanted to talk to you. He had firsthand experience of that with Neji after all.

--

"Well?" Neji asked Sakura as he sat down in a chair, mask long forgotten on a table. Sakura knew every single ANBU there were since she was Tsunade's student so they did not have to bother with their masks when they were alone with her.

"How did you get injured?" she asked worriedly as she started healing Neji.

"Akatsuki," he replied simply, causing Sakura to gasp.

"What-"

Neji held up a hand to silence her. She obliged immediately.

"I'll report it to the Hokage later. Come along," he said.

Sakura nodded and moved on to the other ANBU. As Neji and the other ANBU were not so seriously wounded, Sakura healed them rather quickly and soon, they were at the door of Tsunade. Neji instructed Shikamaru to wait outside and went in with the other two.

--

"Hyuuga!" Tsunade exclaimed as Neji took off his mask. "What happened? I heard that three ANBU were sent to the hospital and they're _still _in critical condition. _Three_!"

"Tsunade-sama," Neji greeted and plunged into his report. "We were searching the area for Akatsuki as you instructed and we discovered Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu. While we were hiding, Hoshigaki attacked one of us. It then escalated to a full out battle and only ended with the arrival of Uchiha Itachi and Sasori. They told the others to stop and teleported away. I decided not to pursue them as three of us were already seriously injured and although the two of us were not so greatly injured, it would be too risky to leave the others alone or to pursue Akatsuki by ourselves."

Tsunade nodded, taking in all the information and told Neji that he had done the right thing. The room was then filled with silence as the shinobis awaited the Hokage's decision to handle this.

"So Akatsuki's really here," Tsunade said, sighing.

The rogue nins around the Fire Country border were already giving her a headache and Akatsuki just has to choose that time to appear, adding to her still uncompleted list of worries. But there was a chance that Shikamaru was telling the truth. And there was also the chance that he was a traitor. She groaned.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, worry on her face.

Tsunade grunted in response and shook her head.

"Hyuuga," she said.

"Yes?"

"What do you think should be done?"

All eyes turned to the Hyuuga, wondering what sort of decision he would make. His answer shocked everyone.

"Hand Nara over to the Torture and Interrogation Force," Neji said firmly.

Sakura and Shizune both let out gasps of surprise simultaneously. The other ANBU's eyes widened slightly. Tsunade blinked once and leveled Neji with a stare.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking for any hints of doubt in those pale lavender eyes.

"Yes."

"Get Nara and Ibiki here now," she commanded.

"Sensei, you can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed before turning to Neji. "Neji, have you gone crazy?! Shikamaru can't be a traitor!"

"Tsunade-sama, this is insane! Nara-kun won't do such a thing. Neji-kun, are you really sure about this?" Shizune said, eyes pleading.

Neji shrugged and placed his mask back on. The other ANBU remained speechless and did likewise. Tsunade glared at Shizune.

"What are you waiting for?" she snapped.

Shizune sighed and ran out of the room to get Ibiki. In her haste, she completely bypassed Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall.

"Nara," Neji called. "Get in here."

He pushed himself off the wall and walked inside the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Sakura at a corner of the room with her hands clenched tightly by her sides. Her head was down so he could not be sure whether she was crying.

"Nara," Tsunade addressed him and he noted a look of grieve in her eyes.

"Shikamaru," Sakura choked out and the Nara wondered why she was crying. "Be strong."

He frowned. What was going on? He glanced at the two ANBU but they gave nothing away. They were standing straight in front of the Hokage's desk with their arms by their sides and their masks firmly in place although Shikamaru noted that one of them seemed slightly tense and it was not Neji.

A moment later, Shizune re-entered the room with Ibiki. Shikamaru became more confused but he soon deduced what was about to happen to him. Sasori would be angry if he knew...

"Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked as the door closed behind them.

"I'm handing Nara Shikamaru to you. You will find out whether he is a traitor. Hyuuga Neji will fill you in on the rest," Tsunade commanded.

She then sighed and turned to Shikamaru.

"I know that this may seem unfair to you but in the interest of Konoha, there is no other choice. I'm sorry Nara," she said, idly noting that Naruto would throw a fit when he found out.

"Now go," she said.

Ibiki walked over to the Nara and placed a hand on his shoulder, mumbling an apology. Neji walked over to them and glanced at Ibiki. He nodded and they disappeared at the same time with Shikamaru.

The other ANBU was dismissed and Sakura and Shizune looked at Tsunade. She sighed and shook her head.

"That was the right choice. He could be a traitor," she said and that was the end of the conversation.

She sent the two females out and started on her work.

**TBC**

Gosh, I feel mean throwing Shikamaru to Ibiki. Review please!

-Winterblazewolf


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this?" Ibiki asked wearily as the other members of ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force tied Shikamaru to the wall, with his arms stretched out on either sides.

"The Hokage gave her orders," Neji said and spoke nothing more on the topic.

He had just explained everything to the head of ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force and was about to leave. He had no intention of seeing what Ibiki would do the Nara. After all, he was infamous for his skills to torture the mind.

"Don't you want to stay and watch?" he asked, a sadistic grin in place.

"Not interested," Neji said coldly and teleported away.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Ibiki said.

Shikamaru gave him a wry grin. "Why not?"

--

"Neji!" Sakura called when she spotted him walking down the streets of Konoha.

He sighed and prepared himself for a long lecture. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him and idly noted that she was with Naruto and Hinata.

_And to think that everything done in ANBU was supposed to be a secret. _He shook his head.

"Neji, how can you do that?!" Naruto yelled in outrage, attracting the attention of many passers-by.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, tugging at his sleeve. "Not here."

Naruto set his jaw in a firm line and crossed his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes at his childish antics and Hinata sighed. Neji raised an eyebrow at them.

"Let's go somewhere to talk," Sakura said and beckoned them to follow her.

"Dobe, what were you yelling for?" Sasuke asked as he approached them.

"I'll explain it when we get to my house okay?" Sakura asked tersely.

Sasuke nodded and they made their way to Sakura's house. Neji inwardly groaned when he realised that there were already people at her house. Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Shino were all comfortably perched on the coaches or the floor.

Neji shot Sakura a glare which she smartly ignored and went to sit beside Lee, her head resting on his shoulder. It had been a tiring day no doubt. Tenten moved off the couch and offered it to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata smiled at Tenten and Naruto helped his pregnant wife sit on the couch. Sasuke settled down on the floor and Neji sat beside him.

"So you got everyone here to interrogate me?" Neji asked Sakura.

She flushed at the accusation and avoided Neji's gaze before clearing her throat. She looked up and noticed that there were several curious gazes directed at her.

"Neji, most people here don't even know anything yet," she said.

"I thought ANBU things were supposed to be kept a secret?" Kiba asked and wisely shut up when Shino shot him a look.

"You're in ANBU," Tenten pointed out to him and Kiba grinned sheepishly.

"But the rest of you, save Neji, aren't," he said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter does it?" Ino called out as she entered the room with Chouji in tow. "This is about Shikamaru."

"You really called everyone here," Neji commented wistfully and Sakura once again ignored him.

"No, Shizune told me and I thought Sakura might know something," Ino said in defence but Neji knew it was a lie anyway. Shizune would never leak information out. "I decided to drop by since I have her house key anyway."

"Anyway why are we here?" Kiba asked.

"_Someone _decided to throw Shikamaru to the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force," Naruto said, glowering.

A collective 'what?!' and gasps were heard from the occupants of the room, except those who already knew. Kiba started talking first.

"Well, it had to be done," he said. "What if Shikamaru was really a traitor?"

"You dated him before," Ino snarled. "You know what type of person he is!"

"Yea," Kiba agreed. "But we can't be certain that he hasn't changed. People change, Ino. And Shikamaru had been gone for five years."

"Nara's not such a person," Temari injected as she came into the room from the balcony with Kankurou and Gaara in tow.

"I thought you guys went back to Suna?" Lee asked, surprised.

"We decided to stay for a few more days," Kankurou said shyly, moving to sit beside Tenten and wrapping an arm around her waist. Tenten smiled at him and Temari rolled her eyes. Gaara moved to sit on the floor while she opted to lean against the wall.

"Let see who thinks it's right then," Temari said. "I'll start and we'll move in a clockwise direction. We'll skip Neji. I say it was wrong."

"Right," Kiba objected.

"Right," Shino said.

"Wrong," Naruto said grumpily.

"Right," Hinata muttered and Naruto pouted. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Temari gave him a pointed look. He shut his mouth and kept his comments to himself till after the voting.

"Right," Lee said.

"Wrong," Sakura said and Lee's face fell just a little bit.

"Wrong," Ino said, eyes shooting daggers at Neji. "How can you make such a decision?"

"Wrong," Chouji agreed but said nothing more.

"Right," Tenten said, glaring back at Ino. "You have absolutely no rights to say that Neji's judgment is wrong!"

"Right," Kankurou said.

"Wrong," Gaara said.

"Right," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Temari said. "So seven people say that it was right and six say that it was wrong."

"Well, I personally think that it was really wrong because the Nara really isn't such a person," Temari said. "I don't really know him well but I know that he isn't such a person. You guys have known him way longer than me. How can your trust in him waver? Especially you, Hyuuga."

Neji avoided met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and looked away.

"Well, as Ino said I have dated Shikamaru before but I still think that it is possible that he has changed. Hell, I mean he was with Akatsuki for five bloody years! He might have been brain washed!" Kiba exclaimed.

A few people nodded but likewise a few people shook their heads. Naruto huffed and folded his arms.

"Shikamaru does not seem the type to change but we don't know what's really going on," Shino said.

"Shikamaru is the one of the most trustworthy man I have ever known and I know that it is _absolutely impossible _that he would betray Konoha! People's personalities don't change just because they have been with an evil organization for five years!" Naruto said in agitation. "Look at Sasuke! He's a fine example."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed. He had no intention of being dragged into it at all, regardless of the fact that it was his best friend that was glaring daggers at him.

"But let's not talk about his personality or anything," Hinata mumbled. "Nii-san had to do it because it's his job and because it's the right thing to do, no matter how harsh and cruel it may seem. It's for the sake of Konoha."

"I agree with Hinata," Lee said. "It is Neji's responsibility. If he didn't do it, then he would not be fit to be a shinobi, needless to say an ANBU Captain. Besides, Akatsuki is really dangerous and we don't know what happened between them during the five years."

"Shikamaru would never do such a thing. What would he gain from it? Besides, I don't think someone with a personality like his would change in just five years," Sakura said.

"Like Sakura said, what would he gain from it? Rule Konoha?" Ino scoffed. "He is much too lazy to do that! Besides, we all know how much he cherishes his teammates from the Sasuke retrieval mission! Please Neji, do you really think that he would give everything up here in Konoha?"

Neji shrugged nonchalantly and ignored Ino's glares.

"As his best friend, I might know him the best among all of us," Chouji paused and glanced at Neji who was still looking out of the window and sighed. "And I know for sure that he would not betray Konoha. He is too lazy like Ino said. And he really cherishes us a lot. The reason he told the Hokage to announce that he was dead was because he did not want to make us worry about him every day for five entire years!"

"So?" Tenten retorted, still shooting glares at Ino. "He might have used that to lure us and Tsunade-sama away from suspicion. He might have planned to betray Konoha long before and that was the perfect mission to carry out his plan!"

"Yes," Kankurou agreed. "I don't know much about Shikamaru so I can't really say for sure what type of person he is. All I know is that if I were in Neji's position, I would have done the same thing for my country."

"I don't know," Gaara said. "All I know is that a leader should trust his subordinates and that friends should trust friends."

"Nara might have really been plotting to betray Konoha by working with Akatsuki but we can't say for sure. All we can say is that there is a possibility since he is so closely connected to them that he knows that they're in Konoha which brings me to another point," Sasuke said and looked around. Everyone's eyes were glued to him.

"I know that they're in Konoha too. Itachi came to look for me on the night of Asuma's and Kurenai's wedding. I think that I should be handed over to ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force too," he said.

And there were the gasps of surprise again. Everyone was looking at him but Neji did not even bother to turn. He smiled apologetically at his boyfriend though he knew Neji could not see it.

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke, are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"You have got to be kidding me, man," Kiba said. "As if one traitor wasn't enough."

He got glares from Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Chouji for that. Even Temari glared at him. He laughed nervously and shifted nearer to Shino, who still had not exposed any signs of emotions.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't betray us! Why should you be handed over to ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force huh?" Naruto exclaimed, rushing to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure that you want to be handed over?" Lee asked.

Sasuke smiled thinly and nodded.

"You Konoha shinobis are so..." Temari said and shook her head. "Troublesome."

She left through the open window with Gaara following close behind. Kankurou stayed behind with Tenten and watched the proceedings. Tenten sighed and buried her head into his neck.

Sasuke stood up and looked at Neji.

"Let's go then," he said, smiling ruefully.

"Let's go," Neji replied without a hint of emotion in his voice and got up.

They teleported away.

"Neji, you have gone crazy!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata let out a listless sigh. Things were going downhill for now.

**TBC**

Shit, this is turning quite angst isn't it? –grins sadistically- Review please~

-Winterblazewolf


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in the centre of the ANBU Interrogation and Torture centre. He did not even wince when he heard some poor soul screaming her head off. She was probably driven insane by the torturing but he was not bothered. At Orochimaru's den, it was much worse.

_There's still time to take back your decision. _Neji thought, fingering the hem of his shirt uncertainly. His mask was already in place. _Before anyone sees him, I can bring him out of Konoha. Then I'll take up all the responsibilities...Then he won't have to suffer... _

He shook his head.

_Hyuuga Neji what are you thinking? Betraying Konoha?_

He would not bring Sasuke away. He could not. What if Sasuke was really a traitor? He knew it was almost impossible that Sasuke would be one but he had handed over Shikamaru over to the ANBU Interrogation and Torture centre as well knowing that it was unlikely that the Nara would betray Konoha. So why was it so hard for him to do the same to Sasuke?

_If only I hadn't handed the Nara over to Ibiki..._

"I was the one who suggested this," Sasuke told Neji. He did not need to see the Hyuuga's expression to know what he was feeling. "Don't blame yourself."

They reached Ibiki's office and Neji knocked once and waited. Ibiki soon granted them access and they entered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke is suspected of being a traitor of Konoha with connections to Akatsuki and purposely withheld information of them being in Konoha," Neji said coldly and Ibiki nodded, walking over to them.

"Well, looks like you'll have to come with me, Uchiha-san," Ibiki said.

He turned to Neji.

"Thanks."

Neji turned to leave and did not look back even once and Sasuke was unsure whether Neji even cared.

"It's been hard on that boy," Ibiki said, shaking his head.

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

"Well, follow me," he said and Sasuke complied.

He was led out of that room and into a slightly smaller one at the end of the corridor. To his shock, he saw Shikamaru there. However, what he saw was not a pleasant sight.

Shikamaru was shackled against the wall with talismans on the chains to prevent him from escaping. Of course, his body was not in a good condition either. His shirt was soaked with his own blood and it was dripping steadily onto the cement floor. There were obviously lots of wounds on his body. His head was hung low so Sasuke could not see his face.

Hearing the door being closed, Shikamaru lifted up his head. Sasuke noted that it took him a lot of effort to even just keep his eyes open. Blood smeared Shikamaru's face as well and Sasuke knew that ANBU was not holding back on him.

"Why are you here, Uchiha?" he rasped out in one breath.

"The same reason as you," Sasuke replied coolly as one of the ANBU grabbed his by his arms and chained him against the wall in the same way as Shikamaru, with talismans on the chains.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked in amusement, panting lightly. It was a pain to even breathe.

"Yes," Sasuke said and grinned sadistically at the ANBU before him.

"Tou-san, did I make a mistake?" Neji asked softly as he knelt in front of his father's tomb, mask lying on the floor.

He sighed and leant against the wall. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to a slumber. He was too tired. Things were just getting too confusing. He knew he should report to Tsunade about Sasuke but to be honest, he could not be bothered.

_No, it was not a mistake… Definitely…_

Suddenly, Neji snapped opened his eyes and glared at the wall in defiance. He wanted to kill himself for even doubting his own judgement. He was just doing what an ANBU should. Of course he could not let his own feelings get in the way. _That _would be the wrong thing to do.

"I was not – no - I was never wrong," he said to himself and got up.

"Tsunade-sama," Kiba greeted as he entered the room in his ANBU uniform.

"Yes?" she asked, looking from the massive amount of paperwork in front of her.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been sent to ANBU Interrogation and Torture centre for being suspected of being a traitor as he has connections to Akatsuki and did not tell us that he knew that they were here," he reported casually as if he were talking about the weather.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and Kiba prepared himself for the explosion that was sure to come.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU BRATS KEEP PILING ME WITH PROBLEMS?!" she shouted and looked ready to throw everything within ten metres of her out of the window. "DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVE NOTHING TO DO?! LET ME TELL YOU THAT I AM ALREADY EXTREMELY BUSY!"

Kiba nodded thoughtfully and spared the Hokage another glance. She glared him.

"GET OUT!" Tsunade yelled and Kiba happily obliged, escaping the room least the Hokage threw _him _out through the window.

He sighed. _Neji better thank me for this._

"What is Neji doing?!" Naruto shouted in frustration as he kicked the tree beside him harshly, almost causing the whole tree to break.

Sakura sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto calmed down a bit but he was still glaring angrily. They had left Sakura's apartment about half an hour ago and Naruto had brought Hinata home as she was tired. Sakura and he went out afterwards for him to vent his frustrations.

"I don't know…" Sakura mumbled. "No one really knows exactly what happened to him during that period of time when he locked himself up. Not even Hinata knows for sure… maybe he just became so cold-blooded…"

Naruto growled and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. He had been overjoyed at first when he saw that Shikamaru had actually come back from the 'dead'. But he had never expected things to turn out to be so complicated.

Now two of his closest friends were in ANBU Interrogation and Torture's care, and there was nothing he could do to save them. He was worried. Sasuke might be able to take the pain since he did, after all, survive from the curse seal but Shikamaru… Shikamaru was another matter… though he might have received special training from Akatsuki?

Sakura sighed once more and looked out at the setting sun which casted a soft orange glow over Konoha. Everything seemed so peaceful… so serene… she could even hear the laughter of children as they raced down the streets, eager to get home. She could hear the birds chirping a melody. How she wished life could be back to when they were still children… before everything changed. Maybe then everything would be better.

"There's no point looking back and wishing things never happened," Naruto said, as if he knew what Sakura had been thinking.

She widened her eyes in shock but they soon softened as she smiled. Yes, Naruto has not changed though. He was still that foolish, so foolish boy that always trusted his friends. The boy that was always loyal to his friend. And one of the few people who actually cared about her.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said, smiling gratefully.

Naruto turned to look at her and suddenly that childish grin which had not appeared on his face for a long time was back again.

"No problem, Sakura-chan!" he replied and Sakura thought that maybe, just maybe that there was a chance for things to be back to normal. If they just tried hard enough…

"Shikamaru and Sasuke have been sent to ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force," Kisame announced to Akatsuki.

"What?" Itachi asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"They already took Shikamaru, is there a need to take Sasuke as well?" Deidara asked, annoyance laced in his voice. "Let's just break in and rescue them."

"Shut up, brat," Sasori snapped, causing Deidara to pout. "If we did that, there would be no way in hell that anyone would believe that we have changed for the better. And besides, do you think Shikamaru and Saskue would appreciate it if we barged in there? I absolutely do not think that they want to live the rest of their lives as fugitives. I would be very glad if you used your head once in a while."

Deidara sighed; a silent admittance that Sasori was right. He knew that that was rather impossible but what else could they do? No one would help them...

"It's all that Hyuuga's doing, am I right?" Itachi asked emotionlessly but the others knew him well enough to know what he was planning.

"No way, Itachi- " Kisame said but Itachi held up a hand to silence him.

"I just want to talk," Itachi said. Before anyone could say anything else, Itachi had already stood up from his place on the floor and left.

Deidara tried to go after him but was stopped by Sasori. He gave Deidara a pointed look.

"Who do you think is the one that can talk to the Hyuuga calmly after all this?" he asked and Deidara sighed, dropping to the ground.

"Well, this concerns his beloved younger brother," Deidara said childishly.

"Yes," Sasori said. "But if he can treat his beloved brother so harshly by wanting him to become stronger, do you think that he cannot remain calm for the same brother?"

Akatsuki kept silent afterwards, each left to their own thoughts. They just hoped that Itachi would be able to solve the problems as soon as possible.

"Uchiha, what honour do I have of being graced with your company?" Neji asked emotionless. He did not need to turn to know that there was someone with him, just like he did not need to turn to know that it was Uchiha Itachi behind him.

It had been a few hours since he left his father's grave and the sky had already turned dark. Night had descended upon Konoha and it was typical of Itachi to choose that time of the day to confront the Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, you are certainly skilled," Itachi remarked, just as impassive as Neji had been.

"Why, thank you," Neji replied. If Itachi was going to beat around the bush and not get straight to the point, Neji did not mind wasting time with him.

"Why did you have my brother captured?" Itachi asked and Neji could feel rather than hear the composure of the elder Uchiha breaking.

"Why? That's really a laughable question coming from a wanted criminal. Or have you forgotten your status to the extent that I have to remind you of it?" Neji retorted calmly.

"Hyuuga, I have no intention of wasting any time tonight," Itachi spat out, drawing two swords out.

Neji smirked. He could, of course, clearly see the Uchiha's movements with his Byakugan activated. He should really not engage Itachi in a fight at this point of time but he was itching for one. It just so happened that the Uchiha turned up. What appropriate timing.

"Joy, neither do I," Neji replied dryly as he turned around to face the Uchiha. If looks could murder, Neji was certain that he would be reduced to a pile of dust. But likewise, if looks could kill, Uchiha Itachi would disappear from the surface of this earth, as if he had never existed before.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	17. Chapter 17

They had been fighting non-stop for at least three hours and both were suffering from bruises and cuts all over their bodies. However, neither was willing to give in to the other, for they knew that the other would not hesitate to take their life if possible.

"Why?" Itachi asked; the first thing he said since they started battling.

"Why what?" Neji snapped, not appealed at the idea of communicating while he was fighting.

"Why did you have to bring Sasuke there?" Itachi spat.

"He's a suspect," Neji answered with a roll of his eyes. "Is that not obvious?"

"We have turned for the better," Itachi said. "You just won't believe us."

"Attacking an ANBU – no I would not believe you," Neji replied.

"It's only because you brought Sasuke there. And I don't believe you would have preferred a chat," Itachi said calmly. "And I much prefer this too actually."

"Yes, I was itching for a fight," Neji said.

About ten puppets came out suddenly from the trees and stopped the next attack from both ninjas, causing them to glare at the intruder which was of course none other than the puppet master, Sasori.

"How much longer are you going to keep this nonsense up?" he asked, annoyance laced clearly in his tone, like the poison glistening off the blade of his puppets' knives.

"And Sasori-danna here was still saying that you would stay calm," Deidara sniggered, getting whacked over the head by Kisame.

Neji smiled lightly.

"Just because you're outnumbering me, it does not mean that I will stop fighting," he said calmly.

"We have no intentions to fight, kid, believe it or not," Sasori snapped.

"Really now, do you honestly expect me to believe that you all have turned for the better?" Neji asked skeptically. "Sure, Naruto might but not me."

"Anyway," Sasori said, choosing to ignore that comment. "How is it like, lying?"

"Lying?" Neji echoed, but with a hint of curiosity. "I'm not lying about anything."

"You know what I'm talking about," Sasori replied, smiling so calmly that it was almost dangerous.

Neji's eyes hardened. There was no way he could know… He was not a member of the Hyuuga Clan.

"I apologise for not having the slightest clue," Neji retorted.

"Then I shall tell you, word by word."

Neji's eyes narrowed and he stared hard at Sasori, as if daring him to say another word.

"Or you could figure it out yourself."

"Danna, what are you talking about?" Deidara asked childishly, ruining the intense atmosphere, though just a bit.

"I'll give you a hint: the cursed seal," Sasori whispered so coldly that everyone else could literally felt the chills running down their backs.

"Wasn't it removed?" Kisame asked.

"Was it now?" Sasori asked, looking at Neji. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Neji clenched his fists by his sides and replied harshly, "Of course it was."

"Really?" Sasori asked, faking surprise. "I thought that they refused to take off a few of the Branch Family's curse seals, especially _yours_ because you were _just too powerful_," Sasori said sweetly but anyone could tell that he was anything but that.

"Because they didn't want a Branch Family member to exceed the Head Family," Itachi continued.

"Because they wanted to make sure that they had absolute control over you," Sasori went on.

Deidara and Kisame had gotten the picture by then and were spotting similar smirks on their faces.

"They did not want you to become the head, even though you are obviously the most suitable choice for it. Hinata? Please, anyone two bit Jounin can win her and Hanabi is just too impulsive. She'll get herself killed one minute of becoming the head."

"Just because you are a Branch Family member, it matters not if you have the same surname. It matters not if you have the skills and abilities. Nothing matters as long as you are a _Branch Family member_," Deidara joined in, the words rolling off his tongue naturally.

"And?" Neji asked stoically, but it was obvious that the words were getting to him.

"And we have a way to remove that curse," Sasori said and Neji looked at him, weariness in his eyes.

"In return?"

"My, you are a smart boy," Sasori said.

"Become our spy," Deidara said.

"I thought you have turned for the better?" Neji asked incredulously.

"Danna just called you smart," Deidara stated with an expectant look and Neji immediately knew what he meant. Did that mean that Shikamaru knew as well? Does Sasuke know too? He shook his head mentally to clear all those unwanted thoughts.

"Of course," Neji said. "And you expect me to betray Konoha because of that?"

"Yes," Sasori said as he moved closer to Neji, who took a hesitant step back before stopping completely. No doubt, the thought of having the cursed seal removed was too much for him to resist.

Suddenly, Sasori was much closer than before, directly in front of him and Neji knew he had to do something but he could not. He did not want to. He wanted that cursed seal removed. He wanted freedom and - quite shamefully - , he wanted power.

"Why?" he asked monotonously. "How do you know?"

"Because we are all the same," Sasori whispered into his ears.

Neji looked away, not wanting to admit that he was like them. He would never betray Konoha for his own gains but when he turned back to face them, he realised that they were already gone.

"I would never betray…" he paused. He was not so sure.

With a sigh, he ran and ran to the only place where he can find comfort, his solace; the tomb.

As he ran, only a single thought remained. All others were banished to the back of his mind.

_I would never betray Konoha. I would never betray Konoha. I wou__ld never betray Konoha. I would never betray Konoha._

Within minutes he was at his destination and he dropped to his knees in front of his father's makeshift grave.

"Otou-san, I would never betray Konoha," he repeated once again, but that sounded like a lie even to him.

Freedom… that was something he had longed for, for so long and he thought that he finally had it when they made that decision, when they decided to abolish the Main and Branch Family rule. He thought that he finally had that… but they…

**Flashback**

"Nii-san, isn't this great? You can finally be free! And Hanabi won't have to become a Branch Family member either!" Hinata exclaimed in excitement and joy, almost bouncing up and down in front of Neji but that little bit of Hyuuga pride in her prevented her from doing so.

"Yes, it is," Neji replied in his usual calm and indifferent tone but it was not that he did not felt happy. In fact, the happiness and joy that he felt rivalled Hinata's and was probably even more than that. He could not recall the last time he had felt so much joy that it felt as if he could hardly contain it any longer.

"Neji, I need to talk to you," Hiashi said in a tone that already made Neji notice that was something was off but Hinata was just as oblivious as ever.

He nodded and proceeded to follow his uncle into the main hall where the Main Family had meetings and discussions. Seeing the look on his grandfather's face as well as those of the others, he already knew what was going to happen.

He had tried to hope but it was hard when the truth was staring at him in the face. It was not that they were not trying to hide their thoughts but Neji could read them, all of them, like a book and when his grandfather's mouth opened, it was he who spoke first.

"I understand."

Two words to seal his fate, not that it would have mattered if he had struggled and refused.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked the question everyone had in their minds, curiosity and wonder laced in his tone.

"I mean I understand that I will not have my cursed seal removed," Neji replied simply, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the surprised gasps.

"You must not tell anyone," Hiashi muttered.

"That I'm so powerful that you're afraid to remove the cursed seal? Of course, uncle," Neji said and it would have seemed to be mockery were it not for the fact that his voice was as cold as his eyes. "But you have my word."

"I'm sorry Neji," his grandfather said and Neji wanted to scoff.

"How did you know?" his grandfather asked and Neji looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Because."

And with that simple disyllabic word, he left the hall with his head held high.

_Because it's obvious. Because there's no way that you would want me to be better than your daughters no matter what. Because I'm not really part of the family. Because you're too scared that I may surpass you. Because you think that I still want revenge for my father. Because of so many reasons that I will take years to list them all out. _

"Nii-san, what did they want?" Hinata asked urgently, eyes filled with concern. She had caught him just as he was going back to his room.

"They just told me that the process would be rather painful and that I should be prepared for it," Neji replied, keeping his promise.

He made his way back into his room, trying to evoke some sort of emotion from himself but it did not work. All he felt was a shallow, empty feeling.

"One day," he whispered. "I'll get my freedom."

**End flashback**

"Yes," Neji mumbled, tracing his fingers over the grave, as if he were in a trance. "I would get my freedom one day and that day is coming."

It was no longer a question of whether he should betray Konoha or not. Now, it was a question of when he would seek Akatsuki again.

"I'm sorry otou-san," he said, meaning every word of it. "But they should not have been selfish. If they were not selfish then I would not be selfish too. If they gave me my freedom, I would not have to get it by such an underhand method."

Neji had made up his mind and nothing was going to change it. He supposed that Tsunade was wrong then, making him an ANBU. She should have known that his loyalty would have to be earned, as would anyone else's. She thought that he had accepted that fact and would continued to be Konoha's and the Hyuuga's loyal dog, but she was so utterly wrong.

He had thought that she was unaware of the fact but one fateful day, he managed to chance upon her chatting about it with Shizune. He could still remember the dreadful conversation as if it were yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Tsunade-sama, maybe we should have insisted that Neji-kun's cursed seal be removed," Shizune mumbled, guilt seeping into her voice.

"You know that we cannot interfere with the clan's decision," Tsunade said, her voice hard and cold.

"But we could have tried!" Shizune spluttered. "You're the Hokage after all!"

"We would not want to fall out with the Hyuuga Clan over one person," Tsunade retorted.

"But Neji-kun is a valuable ninja to Konoha!"

"We would not lose him by not removing the cursed seal. In fact, he would have nowhere else to go but here," Tsunade snapped. "End of discussion, Shizune. Get back to work!"

**End flashback**

_You're wrong. Now I have my way out of this, I will not let go of this chance. _

Neji stood up and bid his father goodbye. He left the tomb in unusually high spirits and his happiness did not fade even when he entered the Hyuuga Compound and saw his uncle.

"Ah Neji, where have you been?" Hiashi asked, full of concern.

_Fake__ concern. _Neji thought.

"Uncle," Neji greeted, relieved that he at least had the sense to cover up his injuries. "Nowhere, I just went to visit my father."

He saw a flash of guilt in his uncle's eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"I see," Hiashi mumbled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight uncle," Neji replied pleasantly and went to his room.

_I will look for them tomorrow…_

And Neji drifted off to a peaceful slumber, something that he had not had the pleasure of enjoying for quite some time.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	18. Chapter 18

"Neji, where are you going?" Hiashi asked from behind the younger ninja and Neji resisted the urge to sigh or roll his eyes.

"I'm just going for a walk in the woods, Uncle," he replied without turning around. "To see if Akatsuki is around."

_That's not a complete lie…_

"Oh, go on then," Hiashi said. Neji was about to leave when Hiashi stopped him again.

"Neji are you coming back for dinner?" he asked.

"No."

"It's your father's death anniversary today and I thought that we could-"

"No need," Neji cut him off, not needing his sympathy. "I want to be alone."

_Like I've always been alone…_

"Okay then," Hiashi gave in with a resigned sigh. "Take care."

"Bye."

Neji released he did not know that he had been holding once he left the Hyuuga compound. Why was he feeling so nervous anyway? It was the day he had been waiting for for more than ten years.

With his speed, he was at the forest in no time. And just as he expected, Akatsuki was there waiting for him at the spot where they encountered one another the previous night.

"I told you he would come," Deidara said, smirking.

"And I thought you would never betray Konoha?" Kisame mocked. "Or have you come to try and stop us?"

"Well?" Itachi asked when Neji kept silent.

"Obviously," Neji said calmly. "I want the curse seal removed at all costs."

"So you're willing to work for us?" Sasori questioned, inching just a bit closer to Neji. "To be our spy?"

"Yes, I am," Neji said.

"You'll never be forgiven if you get found out," Deidara warned.

"I don't really care…" Neji mumbled. "I just want to be freed."

"As you wish then," Sasori said and started walking away. He turned back and beckoned Neji to follow him.

"You might die," Sasori taunted some more as he led Neji to a cave where seals were already placed to conceal the area. "If they find out."

"No I won't," Neji replied stoically. "If they try to kill me, they'll be the first ones dead."

"Gosh, why don't you just join Akatsuki? You surely have the traits!" Deidara exclaimed, bouncing happily on his feet.

Neji ignored him. Saying nothing was surely wiser than insulting them.

"Can we just get this over with?" Neji asked Sasori instead, completely indifferent to the indignant wail that Deidara gave. It seemed that Sasori was not too concerned with the blonde haired man acting that way either.

"There is no turning back," Sasori said steadily, voice laced with a tone that Neji could not quite place his finger on. "This is an act of betrayal to Konoha, but this will give you your freedom. Tell me, do you really want it?"

"Yes, get it over and done with, the sooner the better," Neji answered determinedly.

"No regrets?" Sasori muttered, eyes locked with Neji's.

"Never."

Neji was excited, very excited, like a three year child going to a theme park for the first time. He did not know what Sasori was doing but he was obviously not starting to remove the cursed seal because Neji could not feel anything and he was already warned about the pain. He wished he could hurry the Akatsuki member but that might just piss the temperamental man off and he did not want that to happen. He like he was a dog in a cage with a bone just centimeters away from him but the bone was outside the cage and he could not reach it. The bone was his freedom and he could almost taste it already. If Sasori would just hurry up…

The process took much shorter than Neji had anticipated and with much less pain as well. Maybe it was because that he had already waited for so long and had already suffered so much or it could just be that Sasori had been exaggerating; either ways Neji went through the entire process rather comfortably to say the least.

"So how do you feel?" Sasori question. Neji heard his smirk more than saw it.

"Great," Neji replied. "Free."

"You know that this itself is an act of betrayal to Konoha, don't you?" Itachi asked, voice as cold and uncaring as ever. Neji suspected that he was still angry at him for arresting Sasuke. That was probably it, not the fact that Itachi was always like that anyway.

"Obviously."

"And if you ever get exposed, you would be handed over to ANBU Interrogation and Torture centre immediately right?" Itachi asked. Oh, Neji thought, so he really was still angry about Sasuke's issue.

"Yes, and if you have not realised, I am an ANBU and I know everything that goes on inside Konoha thank you very much," Neji replied coolly, not missing the look of annoyance that flashed rapidly across Itachi's face.

"Don't get so cocky," Kisame snapped. "Or we'll put the cursed seal back on!"

"Do you think I am stupid and know not how the Hyuuga cursed seal works? Taking it off is an irreversible reaction if it is done by an external force other than that of the Hyuuga Head family. Therefore, your threat is invalid," Neji answered as calmly as ever. Well, he took pride in his smartness.

In return, all of Kisame's attention was focused on him, or well glaring at him but to be honest, it hardly had any effect on him. Neji doubted anything could make him scared now. He was so afraid to use his true powers last time, but only because of the cursed seal and also, it might be seen as him trying to betray Konoha but now he would not have to worry. The thought made him want to laugh.

He tried not to. He would not laugh in front of the Akatsuki members, but it was so damn hard to keep his laughter now. It was in his throat, fighting with all its strength to come out. If he was not careful, it would definitely come out and he was not sure if he could stop himself. Everything seemed so perfect. He could taste freedom and the thought made him giddy with happiness. He might explode. Neji stopped talking.

"Have you gone mute?" Kisame snapped.

"Sorry," Neji said instead. There was no point in making enemies with Akatsuki. "I have to go."

"Remember our deal?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want to know?" Neji asked.

"I want to know how to break someone out of ANBU Interrogation and Torture centre," Sasori replied. Neji looked at him levelly.

"You want Sasuke out," Neji stated.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "But we'll do it ourselves."

"I thought we weren't going to because that would make it seem that we're still bad?" Deidara asked.

"If there's no fighting involved and the rescuer knows exactly where everything is, Akatsuki would be the last on the suspect list," Neji replied.

"Exactly," Itachi said.

"I'll tell you everything," Neji replied calmly. Akatsuki gave him weary glances but he ignored those looks and proceeded to tell Akatsuki the exact layout of the ANBU Interrogation and Torture centre and the specific traps there for the next hour.

"This is not a trap right?" Deidara asked afterwards, suspicion thick in his voice.

"It's not," Neji answered simply and left before anyone else could ask him anything.

"I don't think it's a trap," Sasori said.

"Why not?" Deidara asked with a frown.

"I don't think so either," Itachi said in his usual cold tone and stalked off to be alone. Deidara was confused but said nothing.

"Konoha's a failure as a country huh," Kisame muttered behind him. Deidara spun around.

"What makes you say that?" Deidara questioned.

"Come on," Kisame scoffed, with a roll of his eyes. "Itachi betrayed Konoha. Sasuke betrayed Konoha. That Hyuuga is betraying Konoha. Isn't it a failure as a country?"

"It's just because that country isn't worth protecting," Sasori said, eyes ablaze with fire.

Kisame and Deidara kept their mouths shut, knowing exactly what Sasori was talking about.

"You know we don't want to do this, Sasuke, Shikamaru," Ibiki said with a soft sigh. "Just tell us where Akatsuki is."

"They've really turned for the better," Shikamaru insisted for the umpteenth time. He was currently tortured to the point beyond recognition and Sasuke was not any better.

"You know we don't believe that," another ANBU snarled darkly as another whip slash across Shikamaru's chest.

"It's true," Sasuke said in exasperation. He had no idea how long had passed since he was brought here but he saw zero point in them repeating the same routine over and over again.

"Just tell us already," the same ANBU demanded. He was obviously tired of this as well.

"I-"

But Shikamaru did not manage to finish his sentence, because at that moment the two ANBUs in the room were knocked out and the room turned black.

**TBC **

-Winterblazewolf


	19. Chapter 19

"What the fuck," Sasuke said the moment he was placed gently on the ground of a cave some few kilometers away from Konoha.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Shikamaru asked in annoyance, groaning in pain as Kisame kicked him in response.

"We just saved your bloody asses," the shark man replied in annoyance. "Where's the gratitude?"

"We didn't need to be saved!" Sasuke spat venomously.

"Why the heck are you two reacting like that?" Deidara snapped. "They were going to torture you both to death and that was only the physical torture."

"This will be seen as an act of betrayal to Konoha," Shikamaru muttered under his breath, obviously not listening to Deidara.

"The Konoha which did not believe you!" Deidara replied swiftly. "Why the heck are you so concerned about that?"

"The Konoha that we will be loyal to no matter what," Shikamaru replied softly and they all could see how much this was affecting him. Well, they had sort of expected it but there was still a tiny hope that Shikamaru would be grateful. Really they should have known.

"Shikamaru, sorry," Sasori said in his emotionless tone but Shikamaru could just hear the hurt in his voice.

"It's alright," Shikamaru replied, feeling the anger slowly ebbing away, leaving just a numb feeling in its wake. "Could you just bring us back?"

No one replied to that and they sat there in the uncomfortable silence without exchanging any words. The air around them was so thick with tension that Shikamaru was sure that it could be sliced with a knife. Shikamaru looked around, trying to find an escape route but stopped when Sasori shot him a warning look. At that moment Sasuke suddenly realised something, causing him to snap his head to his brother.

"How the heck did you guys manage to break in so easily?" Sasuke demanded. "You must have gotten the layout from someone in ANBU."

Akatsuki did not reply once again but Sasuke and Shikamaru knew that that was indeed the case. How else would they manage to break in without setting off the alarm system? Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged looks, both fearful now with the knowledge that there was a spy in Konoha. And worse, that spy was in ANBU. They racked their brains but it was no use. There was not a single person they could think of.

"Tell us," Sasuke said finally, turning to look at Itachi once more. He frowned when he noticed a different light in his older brother's eyes. "You've turned good haven't you? Itachi, please, I need to know."

"Sorry Sasuke, really," Itachi said. "I'm really sorry."

And that was all the two Konoha shinobis heard before darkness overtook their vision.

* * *

"You want to take over Konoha?" Neji repeated coldly.

"Yes," Deidara replied excitedly. "It's going to be so awesome."

"So?" Neji asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the older guy's childishness.

"So you can help us!" Deidara answered once again in his eager tone.

"That was not part of the deal," Neji reminded them.

"Ah but your clan would be more than willing to haunt you down if they find out that you no longer have the cursed seal," Sasori pointed out calmly. That simply meant one thing: you have no choice.

"One condition then," Neji said, knowing that there was definitely no way out of this situation. Since he had already made the first step to betray Konoha, he would have to carry it through, no matter what he had to do.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"You're not going to ask us to return Shikamaru and Sasuke are you?" Kisame asked in annoyance.

"Shut up and let me talk," Neji snapped. Kisame took a threatening step forward but Neji kept his ground, eyes fixed on Kisame as if daring him to do anything.

"Go on," Sasori prodded after shooting Kisame a warning glance. Kisame went back to his original position grudgingly.

"I want to kill the head family, every single one of them," Neji stated simply, not missing the look that Itachi gave him.

"Are you serious?" Deidara asked in shock, almost gaping.

"Do I sound like I'm lying?" Neji retorted.

"Man you should just join Akatsuki already un," Deidara replied, a gleeful smile on his face.

Neji did not reply to that. He looked at Sasori. "Well?"

"Of course you can do that," Sasori replied. "It doesn't affect us."

"I want to do it _alone_," Neji said. Sasori stared at him briefly before nodding.

"When will you do it?" Neji asked.

"Next week, this time," Sasori answered.

Neji nodded and took off.

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Sasuke groaned as he stirred from his unconscious state.

"They knocked us out," Shikamaru replied. "Troublesome."

"Shit, what are they planning?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Before Shikamaru could answer though, the door to where they were kept in opened. Itachi and Sasori entered, both wearing similar cold expressions.

"Itachi! Let us go!" Sasuke snapped furiously, struggling in vain to get free of the chains holding him.

"What are you guys planning?" Shikamaru asked. "Sasori, you're supposed to be proving yourself to Konoha right?"

"Sorry Shikamaru," Sasori said. "It's not true that we have changed. There's no reason to. True, you have indeed got across to us and we absolutely do not want to kill you, but if you get in our way, we will not spare you."

"Does that go for me too?" Sasuke asked Itachi coldly.

"I'm sorry otoutou," Itachi replied.

Sasuke scoffed and turned away, hiding his eyes with his hair.

"I'm sorry," Itachi repeated one more time before leaving.

Sasori spared the two boys one last glance before he exited too, leaving the two shinobi in darkness.

* * *

Neji was excited. He was finally going to get his revenge after all these years. He could finally avenge his father and put the Hyuuga head family in place.

Soon.

Soon.

With that thought repeating itself in his head, he slept, feeling more alive than ever.

**TBC **

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
